Relationships?
by sniperdude351
Summary: This is a follow up to "Dreams and Schemes"! So last time we never found out how Anakin and Padme' revealed their marriage to Ahsoka and Lux and wether or not the two became a couple! Read and find out...
1. Secret Revealed

**This is a follow up story to "Dreams and Schemes" It's really short but thats only because I wanted to see how it would be excepted! R&R!**

* * *

The four were in the ship, on their way back to Couriscant. Not much had been said since they got on the ship, mainly for the fact that everyone was exhausted!

Anakin sat in the pilot's seat with Padme' sitting next to him in the co-pilot seat. Ahsoka, on the other hand, sat in one of the passenger seats next to Lux. The two were so happy to be together, they hadn't separated their hands since Lux had given Ahsoka his jacket.

Anakin was nervous and Padme' could tell it. She knew what her husband was worried about for she too feared how Ahsoka and Lux would except their relationship.

Anakin gave Padme' a questioning look, as if to say is now the time. Padme' nodded and spun her chair around so she was facing the couple behind them.

She was slightly surprised to find the two looking at the floor in opposite directions. She had the idea that all was good when she noticed their locked hands.

Anakin spun around beholding a sight that surprised him also," We won't arrived at Couriscant for a while so how about we talk?"

He sat back in his chair setting himself in a more comfortable position, he expected the conversation to be long.

Ahsoka only shrugged while Lux slightly nodded in agreement.

"Ahsoka, are you loyal to the jedi code to an absolute 100%" Anakin asked turning his face towards her.

Ahsoka head shot up instantly, she was shocked he had asked a question like that,"Of course!" She spit out.

"So you believe attachment is a bad thing?" Anakin asked catching her off guard once again.

She dropped her head slightly at that question. To be honest, she hated that rule but she had to come up with some kind of an answer.

"I believe that all jedi have attachment, I mean, why else would a Master pity the loss of his jedi padawan or a padawan pity the loss of a master? I believe all jedi have attachment…but no love…" She said. She whispered the last part.

Anakin was surprised. He hadn't expected her answer to come out like that.

"Well, um….there's something Padme' and I have to tell you…." He began as sweat started to become visible just above his brows.

"Sure thing." Ahsoka said sitting up now.

"Well you see…There's no easy way to put this, um…..I'll just say it, Me and Padme' are married!" he said quickly.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. She had always suspected something between the two but she would have never guessed it was marriage!

"What! Lux did you hear that!" Ahsoka said elbowing the hunched over boy.

"Hm! What!" He said wiping drool off the side of his face.

"Anakin and Padme' are married!" She said holding on to his arm.

"That's nice…" He said starting to drift off into a sleep again, then the words registered," What!"

"Master, since when!" Ahsoka asked franticly. She was uncertain wether she should feel mad, sad, or just plain upset.

"Since the beginning of the Clone War…" He said taking hold of Padme's hand as he nervously tried to comprehend what the expression on her face was saying.

"And you've kept it a secret from me all this time!" She shouted as she stood up. Anakin could tell she was upset, but Lux didn't really seem to care. It looked like he only wanted to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Snips! I didn't think you would except my love for Padme'!" He said as he stood up tugging her arm hinting for her to sit down.

"Master! Its your life! You have authority to decide for yourself what and when you want to do something! I just can't believe you didn't trust me!" She said storming out of the room cupping her face in her hands.

Lux stood up and called for her to come back," Maybe I should talk to her.." He said as he walked to the door.

"No, I should…" Anakin said cutting in front of him," She's my padawan after all…"

Lux nodded and stepped out of Anakins way.

Padme' hadn't said a word, she knew things would be better off if she kept her mouth shut. But when she saw Lux's worried look on his face, she knew she needed to say something," She'll be alright, don't worry!"

Lux only smiled and said," Do they fight often?"

"They use to, but they always made up. I'm sure Anakin will convince her that he trusts her…" She said as an uncertain look crossed her face

* * *

**Well! Please Rate and Review! It really helps!**


	2. The Vow

I just want to say, the privacy that has been allowed between Lux and Ahsoka will not lead to any form of sexuality so the rating will remain K+ it may be changed to T for the fact that it's a love story but there will be no sexual references at any time so that is only a thought! Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

Ahsoka rushed down the hall until she finally reached her private quarters. She ran in and locked the door as she threw herself onto her bed covering her face in her pillow.

Anakin followed closely behind her but he was to late. She had already locked the door. He pressed his ear against the cold metal door hoping to hear if she was crying. When he didn't hear anything, he knocked.

"Snips, open the door!" He said in a loud voice so she could hear him.

She didn't answer.

"Snips, this is your last warning!" He said in the same loud voice," Ok, I'm coming in!"

He raised his hand over the button which controlled the door and used his force powers to unlock it.

The door slid open, but Ahsoka didn't move.

Anakin walked in and sat on the bed as he waited for her to sit up. She didn't.

"Come on, Snips, we have to talk this over…" He said placing a hand on arm.

"Master….I just don't understand why you didn't trust me…. If you would have told me before, I would understand! If you love Padme', I can't stop you, no-one in the universe can keep you from loving her, I am happy you are with her….it's just the fact that you didn't tell me sooner…." She said as she dropped her head into her pillow again.

Anakin felt bad now that he hadn't trusted her! She was his padawan! He knew almost all of her secrets, and he didn't tell her his one!

"I'm sorry… I should have trusted you, I was afraid you would turn me in for dis-obeying the code…" He said lowering his head.

"Master, if your happy, I'm happy! I would never turn you in, If you love Padme' and she loves you… nothing or no-one should keep you separated…" She said as she sat up now.

"I'm sorry, Snips… I say we make a vow that we will tell each other everything, deal?" He asked.

She turned her eyes up as if she had to think it over, but to be honest, she only wanted to worry him that she would say no.

"Deal!" She said smiling.

"Now that that's all cleared up, is there anything going on between you and Lux?" Anakin asked smiling.

Ahsoka didn't like talking about her love life, but they had just promised they would tell each other everything.

"We are friends…" She said shifting in her chair.

Anakin noticed she was growing un-easy," Only friends? Ahsoka, I use to tell Obi-wan the same thing when I was a padawan….seriously, how do you feel about him?"

Ahsoka's headtails darkened as she answered," He's nice…"

"Is that all?" Anakin said playfully bumping shoulders with her.

"Alright, I admit I do think he is handsome…" Her headtails were really dark now.

"Ahsoka, don't be embarrassed by how you feel for someone. How will you ever learn how that person feels about you if you never admit how you feel for them?" Anakin asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you saying I need to express my feelings to Lux?" Ahsoka asked slightly shocked.

"If you really like him…."

"But what if he doesn't share the same feelings for me?"

"Then at least you will know!"

Ahsoka stared at the floor in deep thought. Did she really want to tell Lux that she liked him?

A knock came from outside the door. Anakin stood up and opened it only to find Lux standing, hands behind his back.

"Oh, Lux, what can I do for you?" Anakin asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Ahsoka…privately…." He said as he began to tap his foot revealing his nervousness.

"Um…." He was unsure what to say. He turned to Ahsoka for a answer. She nodded with a smile spread across her face. "Sure!" Anakin said as he walked out into the hall to give the two some privacy.

Lux walked in and sat on the bed. Ahsoka noticed he was taping his foot and realized he was as nervous as she was.

Lux had gone blank since the moment he saw her; but he knew he had to say something.

"How are you?" He asked bluntly feeling like an idiot to ask such a stupid question.

"Better now, and you?" She asked moving to sit down beside him.

"I'm good…." He felt the conversation was awkward, and he didn't like it.

* * *

Anakin walked back in the room where Padme' was sitting. He found her pushing buttons and pulling levers. He found it attractive.

When Anakin didn't speak, she turned to see what was wrong.

"How is she?" She asked when she turned towards him.

"She's over it….we made a vow not to keep secrets from each other…"

"Thats….good….."

"Did you send Lux to her?" He asked taking a seat.

"Yes, he finds her….attractive…" She noticed Anakin's worried look," What troubles you?"

"I just don't want them to suffer the extreme secrecy that we have suffered…" He said walking over to where she sat, taking her hands in his.

"I'm sure they'll be fine!" Padme' said firmly.

"Ahsoka isn't the best at hiding stuff though and it worries me that the council will sense their bond…" He closed his eyes fearing the thought of such.

"Don't worry…" She said pulling him into a kiss," you weren't so good at hiding things either…"

* * *

The two sat quietly. They both found it quite awkward.

Lux was growing very uncomfortable. He hated the silence and wanted something to be said; so he did.

"Thank you…" He said.

Ahsoka was a bit confused, why was he saying thank you? "For what?" She asked turning to face him.

"For giving yourself over to Dooku to save my life! You have no idea how much that means to me….physically and romantically…." He said as he whispered the last part.

Ahsoka's headtails grew dark,"No problem….I'm always willing to help a friend!"

"Isn't that your job? As a jedi I mean…" He was wanting to clear things up. Did she care about him or was she only doing her job.

"Yes, but this was different…" She said smiling at him.

At that instant she felt something change inside of her. She had talked to Lux before, but this time was different. The feelings she had for him altered into something more.

"Well thats….good, I guess…"

"Yah…" She was beginning to feel more comfortable around him,"So where are you going to be staying until you get yourself back on your feet?"

"I am guessing I will be staying with Padme', right now she is the closes thing I have to home…" He said sadly remembering the death of his mother.

Ahsoka grew excited at hearing that. He would be staying with Padme'! She knew it would be hard but she wanted to talk Padme' into letting her stay over too.

"Really! Padme' and I were planning on having a sleep over when we got back to Couriscant!" She spoke before she thought, or should I say, she lied before she thought.

"Really? Well I don't want to interrupt you guys party…" He knew she wanted him there but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Oh, it's no problem! You won't be interrupting! It would be fun to have someone different involved in one of our sleep overs!" She worried a little when he suggested staying some where else.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes!"

_Now all I have to do is convince Padme' to let me stay_, she thought to herself.

* * *

**Well! How was it? I know these chapters aren't as long as the one's I wrote for "Dreams and Schemes" Which BTW if you haven't read that story yet, READ IT! It is a follow up to this one! Like I said before, there will be no sexual content in this story even though the two are given privacy!**


	3. Admitting The Lie

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 3! These chapters are short I know, but I just can't seem to get into writing this story :/ I am going to finish it, no doubt, but I don't know how long it will be. Anyhow! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After Ahsoka and Lux's conversation ended, the two slowly made their way to the control room. Ahsoka was worried that Padme' would reveal her lie to Lux. Maybe she should have been honest, but if Padme' went along with her lie, then it would be well worth it!

Lux found it quite awkward that he would be attending a slumber party, but then again, he liked the idea. He hoped he and Ahsoka could talk more.

The door slid open bringing into view the sight of Anakin pushing buttons and flipping switches.

Anakin heard the door and turned to face them," We'll be arriving at Couriscant momentarily so collect your things."

"Yes sir." Lux said and walked back out the door to the other room.

Ahsoka knew what she had to do, but she was embarrassed to.

_Come on Ahsoka! Don't be a wuss!_ She thought to herself as she finally got the courage to admit her lie to Padme'.

She walked up behind Padme' and taped her shoulder lightly.

Padme' turned to face her,"What is it Ahsoka?"

"Do you think we could talk….alone…" She asked in a whisper.

Padme' reverted her eyes back over to Anakin and realized he had everything under control,"Sure."

So the two walked to the storage room in hope that they would have all the privacy they needed there.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" Padme' asked curiously.

"Well…" She began as she leaned against a crate," I kind of told Lux that we were having a sleep over when we got back to Couriscant…"

Padme' was confused,"We aren't having a sleep over, Lux is staying with me until he gets back on his feet."

"Well you see, he said he would stay some where else and I told him not to worry about it that he wouldn't be a problem…" Ahsoka's headtails darkened.

Padme' thought for a moment, then it hit her," Ahsoka!"

"I'm sorry, Padme'…" She said lowering her head.

"Ahsoka, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Padme' asked as she moved to sit beside her.

"Yes, it's just hard to talk about things like this when I've been taught to hide it all my life…" She admitted.

"Ahsoka, you can tell me…" Padme' said starting to rub her back now.

Ahsoka thought it over, and made her decision,"It's just…every time I'm around him, I get this warm fuzzy feeling deep inside my stomach….what is it?"

Padme's eyes widened," Ahsoka, you like him!"

Now Ahsoka's eyes widened," No I don't!"

"Come on, Ahsoka! You just admitted to it; Don't hide it!"

"Fine! I do find him…attractive…" She said as her headtails grew dark.

"Why are you so embarrassed to admit your feelings?" Padme' asked placing a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"I don't know…I just don't like talking about love when…"

She was cut off.

"Love! Ahsoka, I wasn't asking if you loved him!" She said excitedly.

"You weren't?" Ahsoka asked with a confused expression.

"No! I just asked if you liked him as more than a friend! But you must feel more strongly for him then I thought!" Padme' said growing even more excited.

"Padme', please don't tell Anakin! I know he doesn't like Lux, I can sense it…." She said lowering her head. Why didn't her master like him?

Padme' nodded in agreement when suddenly the door slid open.

"We're here!" Anakin said.

"Very well!" Padme' said as she stood and walked out the door.

Anakin looked over to his padawan; her head hung loosely and she seemed pale. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"How you doing, Snips!" Anakin asked merrily.

Ahsoka only shrugged, she had just remembered the vow they had made to tell each other everything.

"Ahsoka, I don't know how close you feel to me, but I feel as if I am your brother! I can sense something is bothering you, and I want to help!" He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid…" She spoke quietly.

"Of?" He asked attempting to catch a glimpse of her face.

"The code…I like Lux, but I'm afraid to disobey the code…" She finally admitted.

Anakin had know idea what to say about that.

"Well…I can't make decisions for you, you are your own being….connect with the force and meditate for an answer." He said taking his hand off her shoulder.

She turned to him and smiled," I will! Thank you!"

He returned the smile," No problem! If you are ever in need of advice, please come to me!"

"I will!" She said as the both stood up.

"Good, lets go." He said as he led the way out the door.

* * *

**Well? Please rate and review! Hearing from your guys really motivates me to keep writing! **


	4. That Was Close

**Hey guys! Back with chapter 4 of "Relation Ships?" I know these chapters are really short but deal with it! Haha! Just Kidding! I just can't get into this story like I could with "Dreams and Schemes" Any way I hope you enjoy! Rate and Review!**

* * *

The door opened revealing a group of jedi that consisted of: Obi-wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, and Plo Koon. The four were slightly shocked to find the jedi masters awaiting their arrival.

Ahsoka leaned over to whisper something to Anakin,"I think they found out about your 'secret mission'"

Anakin gave her a glare and decided not to leave them waiting any longer.

When the four were only a few feet away from the waiting jedi masters, they all bowed.

"See you have your Padawan, we do." Yoda said in his old scruffy voice as he pointed his cane at Ahsoka.

"Yes, I felt she was in trouble and I couldn't resist not to help her…." He just knew he would be punished for disobeying the orders the council had given him.

"And who, might I ask, gave you permission to set out on a rescue mission?" Mace asked in all seriousness.

"Um..No-one…" He said firmly, accepting the fact that his secret had been revealed.

"You do realize punishment will be a must for disobeying direct orders." Mace said just as firmly as Anakin.

"Yes Master, I will take my punishment with no argue…" He said taking it like a man.

"May I add something?" Plo Koon spoke stepping forward.

"Of course." Mace said backing out of the orange jedi master's way.

"Did you meditate before you chose to execute your mission?" He asked Anakin.

"Yes, Master." Anakin said catching on to what Plo Koon was trying to say.

"Therefore I see no need for punishment, the force is after all the final judge for an answer." He said to Mace and Yoda.

"Correct, Plo Koon is, Therefore no punishment, you will have." Yoda said nodding his head in approval to Master Plo Koons statement.

"Thank you, Master." Anakin said bowing.

"How was your stay with Dooku?" Obi-wan asked smiling at the dirty looking togruta.

"Lets just say it wasn't a pleasant visit." Ahsoka said smiling back.

"You all look tired, I believe you all deserve a little time off." Obi-wan said motioning his hand in reference to all of them.

"Thank you." The four said in unison.

"You are dismissed." Mace confirmed and the jedi masters all turned and walked away.

"That was close!" Anakin said smiling at the other three.

"You got that right!" Lux replied.

Ahsoka gave Padme' a look as if to say, _sleep over_!

"Uh, Ahsoka, shouldn't you prepare for our sleep over tonight?" Padme' said winking at the young togruta.

"Sleep over? Since when were you two planning on having a sleep over?" Anakin asked crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Didn't I tell you, Master? Me and Padme' have been planning this for weeks! I guess I forgot to bring it up.." She said in her most convincing voice.

"Yah, I'd say!" He said shooting her a look.

"Sooo, is it ok?" She asked crossing her fingers behind her back.

Anakin thought a moment and finally made his decision," I guess."

"Thank you!" She said excitedly.

"Good, lets go!" Padme' said motioning for Ahsoka and Lux to follow.

"Wait!" Anakin said holding his hand up,"Where is Lux going to stay?"

Padme' had hoped he wouldn't ask that,"Umm….We were just going to…."

"Let him stay in the guest room!" Ahsoka blurted stepping out in front of Padme'.

Anakin looked the two over. He was convinced.

"Ok…" He said in a '_I don't understand but I'm just going to go with it_' type look.

"Ok, now, Ahsoka, I'll drop you off at the temple so you can gather your things!" Padme' said as the three started to walk to the small, open roof speeder.

When they had finally taken off and was out of the platforms view, they let out a breathe of relief.

"That was close!" Ahsoka said smiling.

"What?" Lux asked as a confused look cast itself across his face,"Didn't he know you were staying at Padme's?"

"Um…Not exactly…." Ahsoka said nervously.

"Were you really planning on having a sleep over?" Lux asked as he crossed his arms.

"Ok! I admit we weren't planning on it until recently…" She worded it just right! She wasn't lying even though she had twisted the words around a little to make it sound how she wanted.

"Oh?" Lux said sitting back as he lowered his hands from their crossed position. He still didn't fully understand

* * *

**Not my best chapter, or my longest! I hope you enjoyed it though! So far I have gotten positive feed back! Please Rate and Review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	5. I Can't Let That Happen

**Hey guys! I don't want to brag but in my honest opinion, this is my favorite chapter so far! I hope you think the same!**

* * *

Anakin walked into the jedi temple, alone. His thoughts could only prosper on one thing, Ahsoka and Lux together, over night! He shivered at the thought and kept walking.

He had just reached his room when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Where is your Padawan?" Obi-wan asked walking over to greet his former apprentice.

"She and the senator are spending a little girl time together, she is staying over night…" As the same frightening thoughts entered his mind again, his eyes slowly started to turn into what seemed like a dark whole with no end.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan said waving his hand in front of Anakin's face.

Anakin jolted,"Sorry master, my thoughts were…else where…"

"I see..Well it is pretty clear now that you could use some rest so i need not hold you up any longer." He said beginning to turn away.

"Thank you, Master." Anakin said bowing his head slightly in respect.

Obi-wan nodded and walked peacefully down the hall.

Anakin entered his room. The first thing to catch his eye was the welcoming bed. He ran and jumped onto the bouncy bed.

"Ahh.." He said taking a deep breathe as he climbed under the covers and rested his head on his pillow," I'm sure everything will be alright…Ahsoka would never do anything like that…"

He yawned and eyes grew heavy," Besides..She is with..Padme'"

He slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Anakin was sitting in a very bright white room. The only items filling the room were: A padded table (It looked like a medical examination table), a table with a few small devices on them, and a chair._

_Anakin opened his eyes and was quickly blinded by the light. He threw his hand up covering his eyes._

_He stood up and looked around. None of this was familiar._

_"Where am I?" He said aloud rubbing his head._

_"Your in the medical bay.." Ahsoka said from the padded table she was sitting on._

_"Woah! Snips! You scared me..when did you get here?" He asked as a confused expression grew on his face._

_"I have been here!" She said laying back on the padding._

_"Really?" He asked rubbing his head as he sat back down in his chair._

_"You didn't notice me?" She asked turning to him._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't say I did.." He said looking back at her._

_"Your eyes deceive you then…" She said tilting her head up to the ceiling._

_Anakin narrowed his eyes. Was he in a dream?_

_"What's going on, Snips?" He asked standing up instantly._

_She laughed at him,"Your actions amuse me…"_

_He was really confused now._

_"I sense your great amount of confusion…" She said closing her eyes, feeling him threw the force," I'm pregnant"_

_She opened her eyes to see the ceiling again._

_Anakin's mouth dropped what felt like to the floor._

_"What! How! Who! When!" He asked un-knowing if he should feel angry, upset, or happy._

_"Well you see when a male and a female love each other.."_

_"I got that part! I mean who did this to you and when did it happen?" He asked cutting her off as he sat down. The pressure was to much for him to bare._

_"Lux and do you remember the night you let me stay with Padme' at her apartment?" Ahsoka asked._

_"Yes, of course!" Anakin responded._

_"Let's just say after Padme' went to sleep the real party started!" She said smiling._

_"Ahsoka! Don't talk like that!" He demanded._

_"I'm sorry, Master, but, this is the new me, I can't change who i am.." She said giving him an un-readable look._

_"Ahsoka, don't do this! Come back!" He pleaded standing up to grasp her arm in his hand._

_"I'm sorry Master.." She said as her eyes became bountiful with tears._

_Suddenly Ahsoka closed her eyes and turned into white dust and was blown away by the wind._

_"No!" Anakin shouted chasing the white particles._

_Then the whole roomed turned into dust and sent Anakin falling._

* * *

Anakin jolted up screaming. His clothes were wet and tainted with the smell of sweat.

He lifted a hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat droplets from under his hair.

"I can't let that happen!" He said as he arose from his bed and grab his robe storming out the door

* * *

**What did you think? I like it! Please review! It really encourages me to keep writing! I love reading you Guys' reviews!**


	6. I'll Talk to Her

**I know I just uploaded a chapter last night but I really wanted to keep writing! I hope you like this chapter! it's a little longer.**

* * *

Anakin ran as quickly as he could to the hanger bay. The sweat that trenched his jedi robe's was beginning to grow cold against his body.

When he finally reached the hanger, he didn't even focus on what the speeder looked like. He must mean business!

The speeder flew out the hanger doors as quickly as a bullet could be shot from a gun!

Ahsoka, Lux, and Padme' all sat in the living area. C-3po entered from the kitchen holding a silver platter with three glass cups filled with purple wine.

"Mistress," 3po said handing the senator her glass, then he turned to Lux,"Sir," He said handing him his glass, then he turned to Ahsoka,"Ma'am."

Ahsoka raised her hand in denial," No thank you, I don't drink wine."

3po nodded and set the glass back on the platter and exited the room.

"So what have you been doing with your spare time?" Ahsoka asked raising one knee up to rap her arm around as she placed her chin on her knee.

She and Padme' were on one couch while Lux sat on the couch across from them.

"Well," He began as he set his glass on the table and leaned back on the couch," To be honest… nothing! Now that Dooku has a price placed on my head, there isn't much I can do…"

Ahsoka felt sorry for him. He couldn't enjoy his life for Dooku, but then again, a lot of people couldn't.

Before she could reply Anakin came barging threw the door.

The three turned in shock discovering who it was.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked standing as she spoke threw her teeth.

"Umm…" He hadn't come up with an excuse yet," I…wanted to see my wife!"

Yah! Good call, he thought to himself.

"But you two have only been separated for an hour!" She said throwing her hands beside her.

"I have as much reason to be here as you do!" He said giving her a look that told her she couldn't win.

She crossed her arms and slammed herself down on the couch.

Lux was beginning to feel uncormfortable, so he said,"I'm going to change now…"

He stood up and walked to the guest room.

When the sound of the door closing was finally heard, Padme' and Ahsoka stood up. Ahsoka was mad, Padme' on the other hand was upset that her friend wasn't happy but has happy to see her husband again.

"What are you doing here, Honey?" Padme' asked taking hold of his arm.

"I told you! I wanted to see you…" He said glancing over to the door to the room Lux was in.

Ahsoka noticed and couldn't help but speak up,"You don't trust me do you!"

Anakin was dumb-founded.

Padme' looked up to him as if to say 'I want the truth'.

"Alright, alright! I had a dream…" He began as they all took a seat on the couches.

"And?" Padme' asked motioning her hand for him to continue.

"And it was about you.." He said pointing his finger at Ahsoka.

"Me?" She asked placing a hand on her chest shooting him a puzzled look.

"You were pregnant.." He said closing his eyes remembering the dream.

Padme' and Ahsoka were wide-eyed.

"What!" Ahsoka asked in shock but before Anakin could answer Lux came back into the room wear his blue pajama pants and blue button-up pajama shirt.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked as he walked over to the couch.

"Actually.." Anakin started but was cut off by Padme'.

"No! Not at all!" She said giving Anakin the 'I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut up' look,"Go ahead, sit down!"

She stood up and motioned her hand for him to sit down on the couch with Anakin.

All was quiet now. No-one said a word or moved a muscle.

Lux looked over at Ahsoka who's head was turned away from all the rest. He also noticed her headtails were darker then usually causing him to instantly blush back.

Anakin noticed Lux eying Ahsoka and stood up blocking his view.

"How about we play a game!" He blurted out. _What was I thinking! Permitting her to stay the night when a boy was here_.

"Umm…Ok?" Padme said standing up,"3po!"

"Yes mistress?" 3po said entering the room.

"See if you can find any kind of game for us please." She said awkwardly.

"Yes your majesty!" He said then turned and left.

Padme' sat back down on the couch. The silence was really awkward now. She noticed Anakin keeping a close eye on Ahsoka and Lux.

"Anakin.." She said standing up,"Can I talk to you in the other room, please…"

"Sure!" He said and the two walked to the bed room.

"What is it?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"Anakin!" She said rather loudly.

Anakin raised a brow at her outburst," What?"

"You know what!" She said crossing her arms narrowing her eyes.

"Umm…No I don't…" He said confused.

"Ahsoka wanted to be with him! Anakin! She likes him! That was the point in the sleep over, so they could be together!" She said starting to pace.

Anakin couldn't believe his ears,"She does?"

"Anakin, are you so blind you can't see it?" She said dropping her arms beside her.

"I'm guessing so…" He said still confused.

"Anakin! Look at them! They're in love! She may not admit it but deep inside she knows she is…" Padme' said sitting down beside him.

Anakin looked down at the floor in thought.

"I will have a talk with her…" He said standing up.

"Good!" She said as the two walked back to the living area.

When they were in viewing distance of the couches, they noticed Ahsoka and Lux talking and smiling; but when the two saw Anakin, they shut up as if someone had slapped a hand over their mouths.

"Ahsoka, can I talk to you?" Anakin asked standing just outside the hall to the living area.

She didn't say a word, she only stood up and walked to where her master was standing.

Anakin motioned his hand for her to go first, then when she wasn't looking he turned to Padme' and crossed his fingers.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Rate and Review!**


	7. Weird Feelings

**Hello! I haven't updated in what feels like a long time! I'm sorry! I have had finals and all recently :/ anyway, I don't really know what to think about this chapter so you read it and tell me! R&R!**

* * *

Ahsoka walked into the bed room, stopping just inches from the end of the bed when she turned to face Anakin.

"Thanks!" She said throwing her hands in the air in fury.

"What?" Anakin asked stopping in the entrance to the room.

"Nothing…" She said realizing what she had said. She didn't have the guts to admit herself to Anakin yet.

"Ahsoka, sit down…" He said motioning his hand towards the bed.

A confused expression was cast across her face, but she did as she was told.

"Ahsoka..Do you have stronger feelings then friendship for Lux?" He asked as he started to pace.

Ahsoka was desperate now. The question she hoped she would never have to hear was being thrown upon her now.

"Umm…" She sighed, she knew she couldn't talk her way out of this one,"Yes…"

"Ahsoka, when are you going to learn that you can trust me! We made a vow! Remember?" He said sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Yes..I do, Master…I was just…" She sighed,"I know you don't like him, I can sense it…"

"Ahsoka, I don't like him because he likes you!" He said, but then he realized how confusing he had made it sound,"I just don't want you to get hurt…"

Ahsoka was surprised. This whole time she had thought he dis-liked Lux for other reasons.

"Master, he would never hurt me…He's kind, caring, he wouldn't hurt anyone or anything!" She said.

"I'm sorry.." He said dropping his head.

"Master, you were worried about me! You care for me! How could you be sorry for that?" Ahsoka asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know…" He looked up at her with a smile,"I think someone is waiting for you in there"

Ahsoka's headtails darkened, she still didn't like talking about her love life.

"Yes, I guess so!" She said as Anakin stood and turned taking her hand helping her up.

"Come on!" he said as they exited the room.

When the two were back in the living room, It felt as if the mood was lightened.

Ahsoka sat down next to Lux. Anakin on the other hand walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Padme' asked standing up.

"I've already interrupted your sleep over enough, I'm going back to the temple, it is late after all!" He said giving her a wink.

"Ok." Padme' said smiling as she gave him a wink in return.

The elevator door slid open. Anakin turned to catch one last glimpse of his padawan, then he entered the elevator.

The door closed as one thought raced threw his head, she really has grown up.

Padme' watched as the door closed hiding her husbands face. He finally trusts her.

She turned back to the couple sitting on the couch across from her as she sat down.

"I'm sorry for my husbands odd behavior." Padme' said to Lux.

"It's ok! I have seen much 'odder' things in my life.." He said smiling.

"So have you settled on an occupation?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not yet…" He said turning to face her.

"You don't have any in mind?" Ahsoka asked tilting her head in confusion.

"No.." He said frowning.

"Have you considered joining the republic? You make a good politician." Padme' stated.

"I have, actually, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be accepted very well due to the fact that I have been a separatist all my life…" He said grimly.

"Oh..I understand.." Padme' said accepting the fact that the subject needed to be dropped.

"Wait!" Ahsoka blurted,"They can't judge you by your past…That's inconsiderate!"

"Ahsoka!" Padme' said hinting to drop it.

"I'm sorry Padme', but the the senate, nor the court should judge someone by their past!" Ahsoka said firmly.

"Well…to be honest, they aren't suppose to.."Padme' said as she crossed her legs.

"Then why do they?" Ahsoka asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Because they are afraid…" Lux said standing up. He walked over to the window and watched as the speeders flew past.

"Afraid of what?" Ahsoka asked turning around to face him.

"They don't trust those who say they have diverted their believes back to the ways of the republic…" He lowered his head looking at his feet.

Ahsoka was upset now. She had really hoped that Lux would find an occupation within the republic.

"Oh…" She said grimly.

"Well it's getting late, we could all use some sleep." Padme' said standing up,"Who is sleeping where?"

Ahsoka hadn't really thought about that, but to be honest, she didn't really care where she slept.

"I'll take the couch, Ahsoka can have the guest bed." Lux said walking over to one of the couches.

Padme' nodded in agreement,"3po!"

"Yes mistress?" 3po asked as he entered the living area.

"Would you mind bringing Lux a pillow and blanket?"

"Certainly!" He said as he turned and exited the room.

"Well, we will give you some privacy now, good night!" Padme' said giving Lux a side hug.

"Good night!" He told her back.

"Good night! Don't let the bug droids bite!" Ahsoka said giving him a hug just as Padme' had.

"Good night!" He said as he released his grip on her.

He stood watching as she exited the room. He had this weird feeling now. He felt a tingle in his stomach along with the on-going pounding in his chest from his heart.

Ahsoka closed the door to the guest room. She leaned on her back against it and let a sigh of an unexplainable yet amazing feeling. She felt like a fire was raging in her heart.

"I hope that some day we can share a relationship as strong as Anakin and Padme's.." She said to herself as she walked over to the bed where she welcomed herself the fluffy mattress.

Only minutes later she was fast asleep with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**How was it? Please review! It would be an awesome birthday present! p.s. today (may 16th) is my birthday ;)**


	8. Out For Lunch

**Hey guys! I haven't posted in a while! So I decided to write a slightly longer chapter for ya! This one has a bit of a surprise in it! What is it? You'll just have to read and find out! ;)**

* * *

Lux half way opened his eyes as he lay on his back with one arm thrown off the side of the couch. He moved slowly to sit up, he was still tired, his night sleeping on the couch was not as comfortable as he had expected it to be.

He rubbed the sleep out of the corners of his eyes as he yawned.

Not long after, he heard the rapid tapping of high-heel shoes. He turned to see who was moving in such a hurry. Then he heard their voice.

"3po, send for a speeder, please!" Padme' said as she finished buttoning the top button on her shirt.

"Yes, milady." 3po said then turned to walk into the kitchen.

Padme' turned to find Lux with a confused look on his face.

"Oh! Well good morning, Lux!" She said as she moved toward the opposite couch.

"Might I ask what's going on?" He said yawning again.

"The senate has called for a meeting, unfortunately, I received word a little late!" She said as she tightened her shoe strap.

"Oh…I see…What am I to do while you are gone?" He asked.

Padme' looked up at him and smiled,"You and Ahsoka should do something! You don't have to do anything big or fancy, you could simply just get out and do something."

"I don't know…doesn't she have jedi business to attend to?" He asked.

"She was granted a couple days off by the jedi council! Come on, Lux, you never know, you may just enjoy yourself…" She said smiling.

"Perhaps.." He said narrowing his eyes as he prospered on the thought.

Then the sound of a door sliding open was heard and from around the corner walked Ahsoka. She was dressed in a velvet red button up night shirt with velvet red pants under neath.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully.

Lux looked up,"Good morning!"

"Ahsoka, I was just telling Lux, the senate has called a meeting so I will be absent until later this evening." Padme' said standing. She still needed to finish getting ready.

"What are we suppose to do until you get back?" She asked as she too stood up.

"I'm sure you'll find something…" She said getting Lux a look as if to say, at least take her to lunch,"Well I must finish dressing for the senate meeting!"

Lux watched as Padme' exited the room and at the instant that he heard the door slide shut in the other room he spoke up.

"Hey, would you maybe..like to go out for lunch?" He asked nervously.

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing! She didn't want to sound desperate, so she rubbed her chin as if she was unsure. Her plan worked. Lux's face was attack by a worried look.

"Sure! Sounds fun! I'll get dressed!" She said then went into the guest room to dress.

Lux let out a sigh of relief. He was proud of himself for building up the courage to ask Ahsoka to join him for lunch.

* * *

Yoda sat with his eyes closed and legs crossed on his meditation chair. Something was out of balance with in the force.

Mace entered the room and sat down on the chair next to Yoda.

"Sense a disturbance in the force, I do.." Yoda said hoping he could find the heart of the disturbance.

"I sense it too…" Mace said as he closed his eyes focusing on the force.

"Formed an attachment has…" Yoda said in his backwards language.

"Who is the victim?" Mace asked shocked.

"Unreadable the force signature is, in time, more clear the relationship will become…" Yoda said opening his eyes.

Mace nodded in understanding.

"Until clear the force signature is, announce this to the jedi we will not..." Yoda said pointing his figure.

"Agreed!" Mace said nodding.

* * *

Ahsoka was so excited! She wondered where she and Lux would go or what they would do.

She quickly got dressed and rushed out the door to find Lux standing there fixing his collar as he looked at himself in the mirror.

She tiptoed up behind him and lifted her hand to tap his shoulder. He spun around and grabbed her forearm just as she started to slam it down.

"Wha…How did you know I was behind you?" She asked confused as he dropped her hand.

"Um, It's a mirror…It reflects things, I saw you behind me!" He said laughing.

Ahsoka felt like an idiot now," Stop laughing!" She said as she playfully punched his arm.

"I'm sorry!" He replied attempting to hold back his laughs.

"So where are we going to eat?" Ahsoka asked walking over to the couch to take a seat.

"Hey, you know this place better than I do! It has been so long since I've been here…" He said frowning as he completed his sentence.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well… My mother and I use to be part of the republic…I was a young child when we joined the separatist.." He responded.

"Oh, I see…" She said understandingly," How about Dexter's diner? The food there is pretty good!"

"Sure!" He said standing.

He held out his hand for hers to help her up.

When she was up on her feet, she just had to ask,"Do I need to bring my own money?"

She said it jokingly but she honestly was unsure. Lux wasn't working anywhere so how would he have money?

Lux laughed,"Of course not! Isn't it the mans job to pay for the woman's meal?"

Ahsoka laughed too,"Yes it is, but your not a man yet!"

She laughed some more.

"Oh really? Well is it ok if this boy takes you out to diner?" He asked in a deep voice as he held out his hand.

"Certainly!" She said smiling as she took his hand.

The two walked to the elevator and headed to the hanger.

* * *

Dooku sat in his chair tapping his finger tips together. His bitter anger and hate towards that disgusting filth known as Lux Bonteri was growing stronger and stronger.

The fact that the jedi had escaped just days earlier was sickening enough, but to know that they had taken Lux Bonteri with them was just outrageous!

Dooku reached over and gently pressed the button on his table. Suddenly a blue character popped up.

"What is it, Dooku?" Cad Bane said in a growl.

"Unfortunately, Mina Bonteri's son has fallen into the hands of the jedi. The boy must be eliminated!" He said pounding his fist on his desk.

"What's in it for me?" He asked rubbing the tip of his hat.

"I believe $200,000 is a rather fare price…" Dooku said touching his finger tips together.

"Where can I find the kid?" Bane asked enjoying what he had heard so far.

"On Couriscant, I believe a familiar senator has taken him in for the time being." Dook said sitting back in his chair now.

"I'm familiar with many senators, which are you talkin about?" Bane asked.

"Senator Padme' Amidala of Naboo, I'm sure you can relate to that name…" Dooku said propping his arms up on his desk.

Bane only growled as he lowered his hat," I'll take the job…"

"Bane, I want his head on my desk as soon as the job is complete!" Dooku said making a fist.

"Yah yah, sure thing!" Bane said, and the blue figure disappeared.

* * *

**Well? How was it! I thought it was pretty good but I'm the writer so of course I would think that! Please review!**


	9. Senate Meeting

**Hey! I'm sooo sorry I haven't been updating! I tried writing a senate meeting...yah I don't know how well that will be rated lol! Any way, Sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

Padme' entered the main hall in the senate building. Many people along with droids were rushing threw the halls. She guessed that she wasn't the only one who was caught off guard by the spontaneous senate meeting.

"Senator Padme'." A familiar voice called to her from behind.

Padme' turned to find herself surprised at what she saw.

"Senator Organa! I thought that you were attending a diplomatic mission on Malastare." Padme' said narrowing her brows in concern.

"Well it seems that when I arrived all argument had been settled so my presence there was no longer needed." Bail said upset that he had just returned from a wasted trip.

"Well you may have arrived later than intended but your say in the problem will persuade many others to vote for the best!" She said smiling.

"We shall see! Now, I must get to my seat, It was nice chatting with you!" He said as he began to turn away.

"You too!" She said waving him good bye.

She felt better about the decisions the other senators would chose to make now that the highly-exaulted Senator Bail Organa was here.

A hand tapped her shoulder softly.

She turned to find a security officer standing at attention behind her.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"The debate will begin shortly, I must ask you to attend to your seat…" He said awkwardly.

"Of Course…Thank you soldier…" She said lowering her head so he wouldn't see her blush of embarrassment as she passed him by.

She arrived at her seat to find two royal guardians standing to the left and right of the door with C-3po and a hand madden waiting patiently by her chair.

"Aw, miss Padme', I was beginning to worry!" 3po said happy to find her in one piece.

"I ran into Senator Organa on my way." She said taking her seat.

"Oh, I see…" 3po said backing out of her way.

"Arise, for the honorable, Chancellor Palpatine!" Mas Amedda announced loudly among the present senators.

All the senators arose at the command and clapped.

"Welcome, Senators!" Palpatine said loudly as he took the spot light,"You may take your seats!"

A few clapped as they sat but most respectfully sat down as requested.

"I'm sorry to call you hear at such an early hour but the matter at hand is one far too dangerous to be left in silence…"

A few whispers were heard amongst the croud of people.

"It seems that an attack has taken place on Polis Massa and Oxygen supplies are running low. The people of Polis Massa are dying in mass amounts…."

Sighs and gasps filled the air of the large senate arena.

"Republic reinforcements have been requested and that answer is yes, but we also wish to send a senator to ensure peace.." Palpatine said awaiting the crowds response,"Is there any amongst us who is willing to take the risk?"

Padme' sat expecting to hear someone speak up. Time past and not a word was heard.

"Anyone?" Palpatine asked once again.

"I will go!" Padme' announced loudly as her booth floated out infront of the croud of senators.

"Senator Padme' Amidala, are you willing to risk your life to maintain peace with the Polis Massian people?"

Padme' prospered on the thought for a little while, then made her decision.

"Yes!" She said loudly.

"Your bravery will be most respected, We shall supply for you ship along with royal guardians…You are dismissed…" Palpatine said, then the platform which he stood on lowered.

* * *

Lux and Ahsoka rode in a speeder still undecided where they would eat.

"Have you decided yet?" Lux asked turning to look at her.

"First, keep your eyes on the…air….and second, no I haven't, I honestly don't care where we eat!" She said frustrated that they still had not reached a compromise.

"Well I think…" Lux began but was interrupted by Ahsoka's comlink.

"Hold that thought!" She said as she held up one finger,"Ahsoka here."

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry to bother you on your day off but the council has issued a meeting and we need not keep them waiting…again…"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes,"Sure, I'll be there shortly, Ahsoka out!"

"I wonder what the council is needing.." Lux said as he began to turn around.

"Who knows! I just hope it isn't another mission…" She said slouching in her seat.

"Why? I thought you liked to be in combat…" He said as he lowered to the jedi temple's landing platform.

"Well….I do, but every now and then I like to relax, but anyway! Bye! Oh, and we will decide where we eat later, ok?" She said smiling at him as she exit the speeder.

"Sure thing!" He said smiling back.

Ahsoka laughed,"Bye!"

"Good bye!" He said and drove away.

Ahsoka turned and walked away with a merry heart.

Anakin paced back and forth outside the door to the council room.

"Where is she!" He said aloud in a furious tone.

Then from around then corner came Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka! Where have you been!" Anakin asked crossing his arms as she stood before him.

"I was….out…." She said, she didn't want to reveal to Anakin that she was with Lux.

"We'll finish this later." He said as he turned to enter the council chambers.

The door slid open. The air in the room was stale.

"Skywalker, you are late... again!" Mace said in a firm voice.

"Yes, Master…." Anakin said giving Ahsoka a glare.

"An alibi have you?" Yoda asked.

"No, Master…" Anakin said glaring at his padawan once again.

"Your absence will be delt with but now we have a mission for you." Mace said leaning back in his chair.

"A mission?" Anakin asked crossing his arms in curiosity.

"Yes, attacked the Polis Massa people have been, little oxygen they have.." Yoda announced.

"We are sending you along side Senator Amidala to help the Polis Massa people." Plo Koon stated.

"Senator Amidala?" Anakin asked dropping his crossed arms.

"Yes, she will be insuring that peace with the Polis Massa people remains." Mace said.

"Delivering oxygen tanks to the Polis Massa people you will." Yoda said.

"When do we leave?" Anakin asked ready to set off.

"You leave as soon as you and your crew are ready" Mace replied.

"Understood!" Anakin said.

"Good, Council dismissed…" Mace said.

Anakin and Ahsoka bowed and exited the room.

"Great, just what we need, another mission!" Ahsoka said annoyed that she would have to cancel her dinner plans with Lux.

"Since when aren't you ready for action?" Anakin asked smiling.

Ahsoka moaned,"Why does everyone think I love war!"

"Everyone?" Anakin asked as he stopped and crossed his arms as he narrowed his brows at her.

"Ummm…Nothing!" She blurted as her headtails darkened in embarrassment.

"Ahsoka, where were you today and who is 'everyone'?" Anakin asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"The truth?" She asked tilting her head as she raised her shoulders a little.

"The truth would be nice.." Anakin said lowering his hand from her shoulder.

"I was out for lunch with Lux and he is the one who also believes I love war.." She said lowering her head.

"Ahsoka, why are you so embarrassed to admit you were with Lux?" Anakin asked curiously.

"I don't know…I guess because I know it's against the code to form attachments and well… I just don't feel comfortable talking about relationships with a boy.." She admitted.

"Ahsoka, don't be embarrassed! If you ever need advice, come to me! ok?" He said placing his hand on her shoulder again.

"Ok.." She said grinning.

"Good! Now lets go prepare for the mission!" He said as he began to walk down the hall again.

* * *

**How was it! I hope it was worth they wait!**


	10. Ransome Captured

**Hey guys! It's been a while! I tried to spice things up this chapter by adding some action! Maybe it is good enough for all you wonderful people! Please Review!**

* * *

Lux flew into the hangar on the lower floor of Padme's apartment. He couldn't help but feel as though he were being watched.

He walked slowly keeping a sharp eye when suddenly from behind one of the other speeders sprung Cad Bane!

Lux fell to the floor in shock at the sight of Cad Bane.

"Bane! What are you doing here!" Lux exclaimed.

"Let's just say a large bounty has been placed on your head and it looks like I'm the one who will be claiming it!" He said taking aim with his scoped pistol.

"Hey you! Drop the weapon!" A police-droid said as he pointed his blaster pistol at Bane. Three other droids followed closely behind him.

Bane raised his hands acting as though he were surrendering.

Lux rose to his feet and ran back to his speeder.

"I said drop the weapon!" The droid repeated.

Bane turned his head slightly towards the robo-cops and said in a quieter voice,"I don't think so!"

Then he spun around quickly as he pulled his other pistol out of his holster. He destroyed two of the droids with no problem. Then taking fire he leaped behind a speeder.

Lux realized what was about to happen and started up his speeder to retreat.

Bane heard the sound of the motor starting up and knew who it was trying to escape.

"Your not going any where!" He said as he stood and fired an electro-missile into the speeder.

The speeder came to a sudden stop. Lux fell forward hitting his head on the control panel. He was knocked unconscious.

Bane ran over to the crashed speeder. Opportunity had just knocked on his door!

Bane grabbed the unconscious teen and held him in one arm in front of him as a shield while he kept his pistol in the other hand aimed at the robo-cops.

"Come any closer and I guarantee there will be a mess to clean up later!" Bane shouted to the droids.

The captain held his hand out in front of the others stopping them from going any farther.

"Stand down…." The droid said lowering his hand.

"That's more like it!" Bane said as he backed up to the speeder behind him. After throwing Lux in he turned and said,"Oh, and if I were you, I'd start running…"

Bane smiled as he raised his arm with his mini-control panel on it. He clicked a small red button activating the thermal detonators he had hid under some of the other speeders.

As soon as the first explosion was heard, he was off.

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka walked down the halls of the jedi temple making their way to the hanger bay.

Anakin's comlink went off breaking the silence.

"Skywalker here." Anakin said raising his fore arm to his mouth.

"Ani. this is Padme', Something happened in the lower hanger, I heard something about an explosion and a fire and…" She was cut off by Anakin.

"Calm down! Everything will be alright!"Anakin said.

"Ani. I don't know where Lux is…." She said worriedly.

"What!" Ahsoka said astonished.

"Is Ahsoka there?" Padme' asked nervously. She had intended on not telling her.

"Yes!" She said pulling Anakin's fore arm in front of her mouth.

"Anakin, please find some privacy…" Padme' said in almost a whisper.

"No, this should involve me too!" She said tugging on Anakin's arm harder,"He was coming back to your apartment when he dropped me off, I hope he was out of the hanger when the explosion happened!"

Padme' heard a knock at her door," One minute!"

She walked to the door and opened it surprised to find a police droid standing there.

"Yes, may I help you officer?" Padme' asked lowering her arm so Anakin and Ahsoka couldn't hear what was being said.

"We were wondering if this may belong to you?" The droid asked holding up Lux's burnt I.D. card.

Padme' grasped the burnt card and held it tightly in here hand as she began to cry.

"Thank you.." She said closing the door.

"Padme'? Padme' what's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"I just received Lux's I.D. card," She said pausing as she wiped away her tears.

"And?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's half burnt…" She said beginning to cry again.

"No.." Ahsoka said quietly as she slid down the wall til she was sitting on the floor.

Anakin watched as she pulled her knees up the her chest and rapped her arms around them trying the bury her face.

"I'll talk to you later…" Anakin told Padme'.

"Ok…bye…" She said as she ended the call.

Anakin sat down next to Ahsoka and put one arm around her trying to hung her up for comfort.

"Ahsoka…It'll be ok…no one lives for ever." He said trying to catch a glimpse of her face.

"Things were just starting to brighten up …" She said lifting her head to look at him," And now he's gone…"

She dropped her head and began to cry again.

* * *

Lux stirred as he slowly opened his eyes.

He groaned as he sat up and put a hand on his head. He had a head ache that words could not describe.

"What happened?" He asked as his vision began to clear.

He was in a cell….and not a very big one.

"It's about time you wake up!" Bane said as he played with the end of his tooth pick.

"Where am I?" Lux asked as an angry expression crossed his face.

"Right now you are on a freighter ship soon to be delivered to Count Dooku." Bane said smiling at the thought of his reward he would receive when he arrived.

"Dooku's the one who placed a bounty for me!" Lux said in anger as he jumped to his feet.

"You catch on quick kid!" Bane replied sarcastically.

Banes comlink beeped making Bane angry.

"I hate that sound!" Bane growled,"What!"

"Am I disturbing you?" Dooku asked.

"No not at all!" He said growing excited to know it was Count Dooku.

"Do you have Bonterrie?" Dooku asked.

"Yes, I have the ransom right here!" Bane replied as he glared at the tired Lux.

"Good, I have your payment waiting!" Dooku said reassuringly.

"I'll be there shortly!" Bane said smiling at the sound of 'payment'," You here that! Your about to make me a very happy bounty hunter!"

Lux jumped forward lunging himself at the bars of the cell.

Bane only laughed and walked away slowly.

"I will get out get out of here! You here me!" Lux yelled at Bane.

"Ahsoka will rescue me…" He said to himself," I know it.."

* * *

**There you go! How was it! I hope it was worth the wait! Please Review!**


	11. It Was Only a Dream!

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 11! I had some fun righting this one, I honestly enjoyed it! It got a little difficult at times but I happy with the end result and I hope you are too!**

* * *

"I can't believe he's…gone…" Ahsoka said lowering her head as her eyes began to water from her tears.

Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder,"Everyone dies, Snips, and there's nothing anyone can do to prevent that!"

He walked a few steps forward then stopped and turned his head slightly where he could see her from over his shoulder.

"Come now, we must not keep the Polis Massian people waiting…"

She didn't want to go before but now she really didn't!

"Master! Would it be ok if I sit this one out?" She asked catching up to him.

Anakin stopped and turned to face her as he crossed his arms.

"As much as I wish I could say yes, I can't, I need you Ahsoka! Besides, sitting around isn't going to make things better…" He said dropping his hands to his side.

Ahsoka dropped her head in disappointment.

"I understand…" She mumbled.

"Lets go.." Anakin said placing a hand on her back to lead her.

* * *

Lux had fallen asleep during the long flight and was now in what he thought was his best dream ever.

He saw himself and Ahsoka sitting at a table for two in the middle of a grassy field. In the background were multiple water falls and flowers. The time was later in the evening, and the sun was just about to go out of sight.

Lux wore a fancy blueish-grey suit with a white tie while Ahsoka wore a a long purple dress that tied around her neck revealing her shoulders. The dress was very sparkly.

On the table sat a single candle, two glasses of crystal clear water, a small wicker basket with 5 rolls stacked nicely, and two plates with shaak meat on them along with corn and potatoes.

"Everything looks wonderful!" Ahsoka exclaimed,"Much nicer then the rations they feed us at the temple!"

The couple laughed.

Lux had no idea where they were or what exactly they were doing there but he was enjoying every minute of it!

"Well, I wish to treat you to the best!" He said as he picked up his fork and knife.

Ahsoka's head tails darkened from his response.

"Thank you for treating me that way then!" she replied laughing.

Lux loved this! Beautiful scenery, wonderful food, and Ahsoka to top it off! What a perfect night!

"Ahsoka…" Lux began as a single drop of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"Yes?" Ahsoka asked as she looked into his eyes.

Lux was in a daze now. Her eyes were….indescribable!

"Lux?" Ahsoka asked waving her hand in front of him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was…staring into your beautiful eyes…" He said smiling at her.

Ahsoka returned the smile as her head tails darkened again.

"Thank you!" She replied.

"Ahsoka…" He said once again.

"Yes?" She asked another time.

"I love…" He hesitated,"I love spending time with you!"

That was not what he wanted to say but he just didn't have enough courage to tell her how he felt about her.

Ahsoka laughed slightly as she smiled at him,"I love spending time with you too!"

The two stared into each others eyes only this time more passionately. They leaned in to kiss but suddenly a sharp pain entered Lux body.

Lux groaned as he slowly woke up.

"Get up!" Bane yelled fiercely as he sent another blowing kick into Lux's side.

Lux scrambled to his feet when he heard Bane's voice.

"It was all just a dream!" He said turning to the wall. Making fists he pounded them against the cold metal wall.

"Come on!" Bane demanded as he shoved a pistol into Lux's back.

Bane led Lux outside the ship were Dooku waited patiently.

"Well done, Bane!" Dooku congratulated.

"Yeah, yeah, Where's my Bounty?" Bane demanded as he pushed Lux to Dooku.

Dooku snapped his fingers and the droid behind him walked to Bane and handed him a brief case.

He held the brief case infront of him in both hands as he looked at all the credits it contained.

"It was nice doing business with you!" Bane said as he slid his hat farther down on his head, then he turned and walked back to his ship.

"So, what do you want with me, Dooku!" Lux said fiercely,"Do you plan on using me for some kind of trap just as you did last time?"

Dooku laughed,"You must learn never to jump to conclusion, young boy…"

Dooku ignited his light saber and raised it in the air.

Lux eyes enlarged at the sight of Dooku's bright red saber.

"I don't wish to hold you until your little jedi friend shows up, no…I intend on killing you!"Dooku shouted.

Lux closed his eyes waiting for Dooku to finish him.

Dooku began to swing his saber for Lux's neck when all of a sudden his comlink went off.

Dooku growled,"Yes?"

"I expect a Padawan to bow at the sight of his Master…" Sidious said in his old cripple voice.

Dooku frowned at his being called Padawan,"I am sorry, Master! Your contacting me was most depreciating at the moment…"

"And why is that?" Sidious asked curiously.

Dooku held projectional comlink infront of Lux.

"Ah, Lux Bonterrie, I expected to see you sooner considering the death of your…mother…" Sidious said with a smile.

Lux face turned red with anger as Sidious laughed.

"I was reuniting the boy with his mother!" Dooku said pulling the projectile comlink up to his face.

"Wait… I believe another attempt at turning Skywalker is eminent…" Sidious said with a slight smile.

"But Master!" Dooku began but was interrupted.

"No, Do not kill him! As of yet that is.." He said smiling again.

"Yes…Master.." Dooku said turning his head so he wouldn't reveal his anger to his Master.

When the hologram disappeared Lux laughed and smiled greatly.

"It look's like I may escape after all!" Lux laughed once again.

Dooku turned and raised his hand into a fist.

Lux came off the ground holding his throat as he gagged intensely.

"I may have been ordered not to kill you, but I was never ordered not to torture you!" Dooku said then released him causing him to fall to the ground.

Lux coughed as he lay there on his hands and knees.

"Come!" Dooku demanded as he kicked Lux's side.

Lux shot him a glare but got up an started walking just as Dooku had asked.

* * *

**Please review! It's a big motivation! **


	12. Prison Cell 6

**Hey guys! This chapter is short but I just updated like a week ago so don't get angry! The chapter isn't my favorite, I had started it and was ready to finish it soo...yeah...ENJOY!**

* * *

Yoda sat with his legs crossed and eyes closed as he focused on the force. He began to twitch slightly as the force sent him something.

Yoda opened his eyes. He felt Ahsoka's great depression and sorrow. What ever had happened really hit her deep!

A bell sounded notifying that someone was at the door.

"Enter…" Yoda said already sensing who it was.

Obi-wan walked in casually and sat down crossing his legs also.

"Padawan Tano…. A depression she has entered.." Yoda said closing his eyes as he once again concentrated on the force.

"And the reason?" Obi-wan asked narrowing his brows.

"Uncertain of that, I am…" He replied as he opened his eyes again,"Go with she and Skywalker you should, observe her nature you will."

"Yes Master!" Obi-wan nodded as he stood to his feet to leave.

"Kenobi..." Yoda stopped him before he exited the room.

Obi-wan turned to his master.

"Tell them you will not, of your mission to observe Padawan Tano's being..."Yoda said nodding.

"Yes Master!" Obi-wan said bowing his head.

"May the force be with you!" Yoda finished as Obi-wan exitted the room.

Anakin and Ahsoka were in the hanger where all the clones were loading oxygen tanks into the cruiser.

Anakin put his hand out infront of Ahsoka telling her to stop.

He stepped up on a crate needing to make a speach.

"Everyone! Everyone, may I please have you attention!" He yelled as the clones came to a holt,"I was wanting to inform you that the Polis Massian people are very afraid right now and the slightest thing could cause panic amungst them! In that case, keep all weapons on safety and be sure to remove your helmets when we arrive assuring them we are human!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The clones replied in unasyn.

"Good! Continue!" He ordered as he stepped down from the crate.

Ahsoka stood with her head hanging.

Anakin walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You hear that, Snips?" He asked her.

"Huh?" She said jerking by the touch of his hand.

Anakin's smile soon turned into a frown," I said, all weapons must stay on safety! Or in our case, never activated..."

"Oh, Okay.." She said dropping her head again.

Anakin frowned at his drepressed padawan. He began to speak when Obi-wan greeted him from behind.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled to him.

Anakin turned with a smile on his face acting as though everything was fine.

"Master, I didn't sense your presence..." He said crossing his arms.

"Well it seems that I have become quite the expert at hiding myself!" Obi-wan said smiling as he crossed his arms.

He glanced behind Anakin at Ahsoka, after all, keeping on eye on her was the whole point in his mission!

"Hello, young one!" Obi-wan said greeting her.

"Hello Master.." She said with her head still lowered.

Obi-wan took hold of one of Anakins arms and led him away from the depressed padawan.

"What is wrong with her?" Obi-wan asked releasing Anakin.

Anakin thought up a quick excuse.

"News just reached her of her friends death..." Anakin said quickly.

Obi-wan was slightly disappointed. His mission to discover what was wrong with the young padawan was already over.

"I see..." He said as he began to stroke his beard,"Is she fit for combat?"

"Possibly..." Anakin replied.

Obi-wan was growing curious now. She had never gotten this upset over the death of a friend! Who was her friend?

* * *

Dooku led Lux into the fortress with his lightsaber just inches away from Lux's back.

Two magna guard droids approched them and stood at attention at the sight of Dooku.

"Take him to prison cell 6, and make sure his stay here is un-enjoyed..."Dooku said smiling as he pushed Lux into the magna gaurd droids arms.

The droids nodded and took Lux by his arms.

They marched down the hall to an elevator where they went beneath the surface to prison cell 6 just as Dooku had ordered.

They entered to find an electro table and torture droid awaiting thier arrival.

The droids threw him on the hard, cold floor.

Lux panted heavily in a attempt to catch his breathe.

"What is to be done with him?" the torture droid asked looking at the wounded teen.

"His stay is to be most agonizing!" One of the droids replied.

"Excellent!" The torture droid said picking Lux up by his shirt.

The droid threw the boy onto the elctro table that instantly locked him in place.

"Is that all?" The other magna droid asked.

"Yes...leave me to my business..." The torture droid said as he sharpened the blade on his hand.

The droids nodded then left.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Lux asked.

"Everything but kill you!" The droid said as he let out a robotic laugh.

Lux swallowed hard in fear of what was soon to come.

* * *

**How was the very short chapter! HaHa! Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	13. Memories

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Been busy :/ Any ways, in this chapter I decided I would add my own Character! I hope you guys are ok with that... Well, I guess that's it! Enjoy! P.S. please review!**

* * *

Obi-wan stroked his beard lightly as he attempted to solve the mystery of who Ahsoka's friend was. Could it have possibly been Barriss Offee? He knew the two had grown very close after their close call at Geonosis.

As much as he hated it, he knew he would have to ask to discover the true identity of her friend.

"Who was it?" Obi-wan asked as he dropped his hands down to his side after stroking his beard.

Ahsoka's eyes widened from that question. She shot Anakin a glare telling him to make something up.

Anakin brain stormed. Finally he got an idea.

"One of Padme's hand maddens!" Anakin blurted out quickly.

"A hand madden?" Obi-wan asked confused as he tried to picture her growing close with a hand madden. Yeah, he could picture that,"Well .I'm sorry for your loss "

"Thank you " Ahsoka said awkwardly. Why would she befriend a hand madden? Sure she was up for befriending anyone but why a hand madden? Oh well, those questions could be answered later!

"Ahsoka, may I speak with Anakin in private please?" Obi-wan asked politely.

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka said bowing her head in reverend before she left.

After assure that she was out of hearing range, Obi-wan made his suggestion.

"Anakin, might I suggest you send Ahsoka to an old friend by the name of Sage Ornate?" Obi-wan said.

"Who is he?" Anakin asked crossing his arms in curiosity.

"He is very wise, he will help her get over her lose " Obi-wan replied.

"Wouldn't that mean she would miss the mission?" Anakin asked starting to catch on to Obi-wan's plan.

Obi-wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder,"Anakin, her emotions could put the entire mission at risk "

"No! Ahsoka can control her emotions! She will not risk the mission!" Anakin said growing angry with Obi-wan now.

"Anakin, think of past experiences, she could get many of our men killed " Obi-wan said trying to convince him.

Anakin thought back to the time on Felucia where she hadn't followed orders and the time at Christophsis when he had first met her .Thinking back .There were plenty of times she had put peoples lives at risk.

"Ok.." He said giving in.

"You have made a wise decision, Anakin, I shall go inform her " Obi-wan said as he began to turn to walk towards her.

"No! I am her master and I would like to give her the news.." Anakin said. He knew she would be excited that she would be staying behind, after all, that's what she wanted in the first place.

Obi-wan nodded in understanding.

Ahsoka sat with her head hanging as she watched herself play with her fingers. She was curious as to what Anakin and Obi-wan were discussing.

"Ahsoka.." Anakin called to her.

She looked up growing slightly fearful when she noticed the look on his face.

"Yes, Master?" She asked as she jumped to her feet.

Anakin sighed wishing he didn't have to give her permission to stay.

"It seems that Obi-wan is afraid with your emotions, as worked up as they are, could put many lives at risk " He said crossing his arms. He still thought she would be ok.

"And?" She asked tilting her head.

"He thinks it's best you stay behind for this mission " Anakin said as Ahsoka began to perk up slightly,"But, he also thinks you need to visit someone by the name Sage Ornate?"

"Sage Ornate? Who is he?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not sure, but, Obi-wan says he is very wise and I trust him " Anakin said.

Ahsoka dropped her head. She wanted to stay behind, but she didn't want to stay with someone she didn't even know! But, maybe Obi-wan was right, what if this man could help her get over Lux's death? She decided she would try it.

"I will go " She said raising her head slightly where she could see him.

Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder,"Don't worry, Snips, If I know Obi-wan, as hard to admit it as it is, he knows what's best!"

Ahsoka smiled,"I hope so!"

"Now.." He said as he turned to walk towards Obi-wan,"Lets find the location of this 'Sage Ornate'"

Obi-wan turned to find Anakin and Ahsoka walking towards him.

"So, have you made your decision, young one?" Obi-wan asked smiling as he crossed his arms.

Ahsoka smiled at his still calling her young one.

"Yes, Master, I am willing to meet your friend.." She said smiling.

"You have made a very wise choice, I will send you the coordinates of his location!" Obi-wan said pushing a button on his comlink.

Ahsoka's comlink beep notifying her that the coordinates had been received.

"Thanks!" Ahsoka said cheerfully.

"Now, we should be on our way, we need not keep the Polis Massian people waiting any longer." Anakin said to Obi-wan.

"I agree!" He said before turning back to Ahsoka," I have notified Sage that you will be coming, he will be waiting for you when you arrive."

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka said bowing her head.

"Good Luck!" Obi-wan said, then he and Anakin began to walk to the ship.

Ahsoka looked down at her comlink as she pulled up the coordinates, they were not familiar to her.

"I'll go to the Library, maybe there's someone who can tell me there." She said as she began to walk to the library.

* * *

Lux cried out in pain as an electro-staff was thrust into his stomach.

He breathed heavily hoping to catch his breathe.

"Why are you doing this!? Is torturing part of your job to hold me as a POW!?" Lux yelled in pain.

"Yes " The droid answered.

Lux didn't reply, he hadn't expected that.

The droid let out a robotic laugh, then walked to a control panel. Lux flenched when he pressed the button expecting a bolt of electricity to go surging threw his body, but to his his surprise, it only called in another droid which would escort him to his new prison cell.

"Take him to cell 14 on floor 2!" The torture droid commanded the magna-guard droid.

The droid beeped and headed towards Lux as the torture droid hit the button to release him.

Lux didn't want to make things any worse then they already were, so he went with the droid with out any struggle. He knew there was no escape for him this time unless the jedi came to the rescue which he was certain that they wouldn't.

They entered a long hall way where many cells were placed. Very few had any kind of life form in them.

They continued down the hall until they reached cell 14 just as the torture droid had demanded.

The droid pressed the button, opening the door, and threw Lux in.

Lux grunted as he hit the cold, slightly wet floor. It reminded him of the terrible time he had spent in his last prison cell.

The droid closed the door and left, leaving Lux to himself in a cold, wet, quiet cell. Depression was already knocking at his door.

He sat there trying to remember the good times when he was a young boy, when his father was still alive. What fun they had when he was home. Then he remembered hearing the news that he had been killed. The anger inside him compared to the flame of a roaring fire. Then he remembered meeting Ahsoka. Meeting her had brought peace and joy back into his life. Then when he met her again at Mandalor Why could life no longer be like that?

Going threw his memories, both good and bad, he slowly drifted into a sleep, one like he had never had before.

* * *

Ahsoka arrived at the library just in time to find Madame Jocasta Nu preparing to leave.

"Master Jocasta!" Ahsoka said running up to her hoping she wasn't to late.

Jocasta turned and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Ahsoka, how may I help you?" She said with a smile.

"I have some coordinates I would like to have identified." She said handing Jacasta Nu her comlink.

Jacasta examined the coordinates carefully.

"If I am correct, I believe these coordinates belong to the Dagobah System." She said handing the comlink back to Ahsoka.

"Dagobah? Why would Obi-wans friend be at Dagobah?" Ahsoka wondered.

"Might I ask who you are searching for?" Jacasta Nu asked curiously.

"Someone by the name of Sage Ornate " Ahsoka said.

"Sage Ornate, he use to be a jedi master here at the temple until he was sent into exile.." Madame Jacasta Nu said as she began to walk out the door.

Ahsoka followed right behind her.

"Why was he sent into exile?" Ahsoka asked tilting her head.

"Oh, that's a story for another time " Jacasta Nu answered.

Ahsoka was a little frustrated that Jacasta Nu wouldn't tell her what she wanted, but she brushed it off.

"Well, thank you any ways! Now I had best be on my way " She said slightly afraid to make the long journey.

"Of course " Jacasta Nu said putting her hands together as she bowed her head.

Ahsoka bowed her head as she always did when departing from a Master and head to the hangers to set off on her journey.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


	14. He's Alive!

**Hello! Once again, sorry for the wait and I hope this one is good, I had trouble writing it :/ Rate and Review!**

* * *

Ahsoka walked threw the doors leading to the hangar where her jedi straighter awaited her. The room was quiet, only a few maintenance droids scrambled around the room.

She walked up to her ship where R7 rested in power-saving mode.

"R7!" Ahsoka called to him.

R7 beeped to life at hearing her voice. R7 beeped something to her in the standard astromech sounds.

"I know I haven't come to visit you in a while….things have been busy!" She said trying to hide her face slightly ashamed.

The door lifted up revealing her good-as-new cockpit. It had been forever since she had last gone into a battle in this thing!

"Well, it's now or never!" She said to herself as she thought back to her past experiences piloting this ship. A drop of sweat became visible on her forehead.

R7 noticed her uneasiness and beeped asking where they were going to get her attention.

Ahsoka jumped a little in surprise,"We are going to the Dagobah system."

Ahsoka crawled in her cockpit and the door shut closing her in as all the lights suddenly flashed on bringing light into the small, compact area.

R7 beeped in confusion. He knew the Dagobah system was not populated by any intelligent life form.

"I'm meeting someone there, someone by the name of, Sage Ornate.." She said narrowing her brows. She was still nervous about meeting him.

The engines started up and the Star fighter slowly lifted off the ground and shot out of the hangar.

* * *

Lux saw his dad. They stood side by side fishing off of a water-speeder that was hovering only a foot above the water. Lux remembered that day, he was only six. His Father was home only for the weekend and had promised before he left he would take him fishing.

"Dad, I'm getting something!" Lux shouted as his rod began to curve from the fish pulling the bate under.

"Here, let me help you!" Lux's Father said as he dropped his pole to the side and took hold of Lux's hands. Only moments later the fish was out of the water and in the boat.

"Look, Daddy! I caught it! I caught it!" Lux shouted as he watched the fish flop around hoping to un-hook itself.

"You sure did, son!" His Father said smiling down at him as he took him into a hug.

"Daddy, can I keep it?" Lux asked as he stared into his dads eyes.

"No, son, he wants to go home to his family! Without them", he said as he sat Lux down and un-hooked the fish,"He will never know true happiness."

Lux watched as his dad dropped the fish into the water. He smiled feeling good for himself to have done something good.

Tears came to Lux's eyes as he watched that moment of his life relived. Grief and anger also arose with in him to think that his Dad was no longer with him and that the clones had been the ones that killed him!

Then as if a movie changing scenes, he was in the gardens at his old home. He saw he and Ahsoka sitting next to each other exchanging memories. He remembered the first time he had met her, he would have never thought he would be as close to her as he was now.

"Do you have parents? Or a family of your own?" Lux asked Ahsoka. A frown grew on her face making Lux wish he had never asked.

"To be honest, I don't know where my parents are, or if they are even alive…I was abandoned when I was very young. Master Plo Koon found me after liberating my people." She said in a calm voice.

Lux realized how lucky he was to at least have his mother to help him threw the struggles of life.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. He noticed her twitch from his touch and realized it made her uneasy,"What is it?"

"Nothing.." She said lightly shaking his hand off her shoulder as she looked down at the grass.

Lux, not knowing her as good as he does now, backed off the subject.

Suddenly Lux was awakened by the loud sound of steel doors sliding open. It was a droid delivering his daily prison slop that they called food.

Lux slowly got to his feet and walked over to the bowl. It was filled with some sort of green goo, bread and a few fruits all mixed together making some kind of soup.

Lux was disgusted at the sight and smell of his lunch. He was very hungry though.

"Should I try it?" He asked himself aloud.

He slowly reached for the wooden spoon sticking out of the bowl. Getting a small amount in the spoon, he lifted it to his mouth. Hesitating, he quickly lunged the spoon into his dry mouth ready to get it over with.

Instantly a sick feeling appeared in his stomach. He ran to the far corner of the prison cell and vomited the green slim onto the dirty, wet, cold floor.

He had to get some sort of nutrition other wise he would die! He decided to force the green soup down. It was horrible.

* * *

Ahsoka sat in the cockpit pushing buttons here and there preparing the engines fore lightspeed. She wasn't use to going alone to a planet so far away.

R7 beeped a question as the translation was sent to the built in computer of her star fighter.

"I'm nervous too, but, never the less, we must keep our heads up!" Ahsoka replied cheerfully.

R7 asked a question that was set on sensitive territory.

"Why do I need to go there?!" Ahsoka was in a slight panic, she couldn't tell her secret, but she didn't wish to lie either! Then it hit her,"I'm meeting an old jedi master, he is going to give me special lessons for a few days."

R7 beeped in understanding and the ship was sent into the blue tunnel known as hyperspace.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan stood side by side at the cruisers bridge. Anakin felt a tremor threw he and Ahsoka's padawan-master bond. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes afraid that some how something would go wrong.

"What is it?" Obi-wan asked beginning to stroke his beard as he turned to his padawan.

"I just don't feel comfortable sending Ahsoka out on her own." Anakin said as he turned and walked to the window. Staring at the stars for some reason seemed to calm him down.

Obi-wan was proud of Anakin but at the same time upset with him. Obi-wan walked up behind Anakin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Anakin, I am proud you care for her, but you are becoming to attached, and do you not trust Sage Ornate?" Obi-wan asked standing beside Anakin now.

"Yes, I do trust him, but the thought of her going out on her own," He turned to Obi-wan with a care lighting up his face,"Reminds me how grown up she is now. She isn't the same wild and wacky four-teen year old girl I once knew, no - Now, she is a mature young women…"

Obi-wan didn't realize how daughter-like Ahsoka was to Anakin.

"I'm sorry Anakin, but you can't stop her from growing up, she will make a fine master one day! The padawan to take her as a master will be very lucky." Obi-wan said placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder again.

"If you have everything under control, I would like to go rest," He began as he turned to exit the room," I have a lot on my mind right now."

And with that, he left for his personal jedi quarters.

Obi-wan was proud Anakin was beginning to take responsibility, but he was beginning to think assigning him a padawan secretly wasn't his best idea. He needed to find a way to assure Anakin she would fine on her own, but how?

* * *

Dooku sat in the chair to his desk looking out the window at the dull scenery when Dark Sidious appeared on his holo-projector that was built into his desk.

"Have the jedi made contact yet?'' Sidious asked in his old feeble voice.

Dooku spun around to face his master.

"Unfortunately, no," Dooku said with a snarl in his voice.

"It is taking the jedi an unusually long amount of time to send a rescue party. Are you sure they know he is a hostage in your prison?" Sidious asked beginning to get an idea of why they weren't searching for him.

"Yes, they must know! Why wouldn't they?" Dooku asked angrily.

"A bounty hunters work is always sloppy…" Sidious said giving away his idea that Bane had done something wrong.

Dooku slammed his fists on his desk in great anger. Sweat began to run down the side of his face as he turned red .

"How could this happen!?" Dooku said furiously.

"Maybe this will be a lesson to you that you should do the job yourself.." Sidious finished with that and disappeared from the holo-projector.

Dooku slammed his fists on his desk again. Bane had done it this time, he would pay for this mistake he had made.

* * *

Padme' sat on her sofa looking at pictures of the burnt-to-a-crisp hangar. She scrolled threw them examining each of them closely. She finally reached the list of deaths and body counts. Expecting to find Lux's name, she read through them closely. His name wasn't on the list.

"What!?" Padme' gasped as she began to read threw the names again,"He's not on the list, and the number of bodies amount to the number of names! He's alive!"

She stood up quickly and ran in the other room to fetch her holo projector. She had to tell Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sat in the cockpit of her ship just about to fall asleep. She had told R7 moments earlier to take control while she rested.

The beeping of her holo projector shook her as her eyes popped open wide.

clicking the button to answer she said," Ahsoka here."

"Ahsoka, Lux is alive!" Padme' blurted quickly.

"What?!" Ahsoka gapsed

* * *

**Did you like it? Leave a review and tell me!**


	15. Stranger In The Mists

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 15 of Relationships! I want to say thanks to everyone! You guys have been so supportive, we are at 60 reviews! WOW! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Padme' sat on her sofa looking at pictures of the burnt-to-a-crisp hangar. She scrolled threw them examining each of them closely. She finally reached the list of deaths and body counts. Expecting to find Lux's name, she read through them closely. His name wasn't on the list.

"What!?" Padme' gasped as she began to read threw the names again,"He's not on the list, and the number of bodies amount to the number of names! He's alive!"

She stood up quickly and ran in the other room to fetch her holo projector. She had to tell Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sat in the cockpit of her ship just about to fall asleep. She had told R7 moments earlier to take control while she rested.

The beeping of her holo projector shook her as her eyes popped open wide.

clicking the button to answer she said," Ahsoka here."

"Ahsoka, Lux is alive!" Padme' blurted quickly.

"What?!" Ahsoka gapsed.

"Lux is alive!" She said again in even more excitement.

"How? He was in the hanger when the bomb went off." Ahsoka said in confusion.

"I thought the same thing, but I checked the deaths list and his name was not there!" She said as a tear of joy ran down her face.

"How do you know they weren't able to identify his body?" Ahsoka asked thinking she had just proved she was right.

"Because the number of names matches with the number of bodies found after the explosion! Ahsoka, he is alive!" She said wiping away another tear.

Ahsoka's eyes began to grow watery and it grew very hard to see,"R7 take control of the ship for minute "

"We must go look for him!" Padme' said expecting to get a quick 'yes'.

Ahsoka groaned lightly.

"What is it?" Padme' asked.

"I was told to meet a man by the name of Sage Ornate because I would supposedly put the mission at risk with my emotions as sloppy as they are!" She said as her checks turned slightly red in anger.

"Well why don't you do as you always do?" Padme' asked smiling to herself.

"And what is that?" Ahsoka asked with a side grin.

"Skip out and go on to do something else!" Padme' said with a laugh behind her voice.

Ahsoka laughed too, if only she could.

"I can't, obi-wan has already informed Master Sage that I am coming " She said quietly.

"Blast!" Padme' said in a louder tone.

"You can go on with out me! I'll catch up as soon as I am done here!" Ahsoka replied.

"I know! I'll go down to the hangar and look for clues! Surely there is something there that can get us started!" Padme' said as she grabbed her shoes.

"Ok, but call me as soon as you find anything!" Ahsoka said smiling.

"Ok, Ahsoka!" Padme' said smiling and then their call ended.

Ahsoka smiled to herself. Lux may be alive! The thought alone brought joy back into her heart. She wished she could tell Anakin, but the fear that he would think she was only trying to get out of meeting Master Sage crossed her mind.

"Blast!" She yelled to herself.

Why did things have to be so difficult?

"R7, how much farther?" Ahsoka asked leaning back in her seat again.

R7 beeped his reply sending the translation to the ships computer.

"Good! I'm ready to get out and walk around to stretch my legs!" Ahsoka said sitting up now.

The blue tunnel came to an end revealing a very green and brown planet. Ahsoka thought it was the ugliest planet she had ever seen! Ahsoka groaned, she regretted not turning around to help Padme' look for clues as to where Lux had vanished to.

"Who would want to live here!? Especially a jedi master!" Ahsoka said to herself.

As the ship flew closer and closer to the planets surface, the sky became covered with fog! The fog was to thick for Ahsoka even though her torgutian eyes were built for stuff like this, she had to let R7 take control of the ship.

R7 flew slowly threw the dark, merky Dagobah atmosphere when suddenly a tree seemed to have come out of nowhere!

"R7 look out!" Ahsoka screamed to him, but it was too late.

The ship fell out of the sky landing in a big pile of mud and moss covered water. Ahsoka could not see a thing, the glass that covered the cockpit was fogged up from the moistness of the air and the colder temperature of this swamp-like planet.

"R7, are you still there?" Ahsoka asked rubbing her head after hitting it on the control panel on impact.

R7 beeped in a low tone.

The cockpit opened slowly. When she stood to get a view of the landscape, all that visited her eyes were multiple pools of mud and dirty, green water.

Ahsoka was discussed!

"I sure don't want to be expelled if this is where they send you to for exile!" Ahsoka said to R7 as he popped out of his cubby hole,"I don't sense anything It's strange "

"Then you are unfocussed " An old scratchy voice said from the bushes.

Ahsoka turned quickly taking hold of her light saber. She hadn't ignited it for she didn't intend scaring the thing . away.

"Who's there?" Ahsoka called into the thick patch of vines and trees.

When no-one replied, fear sent a tingle up her spine. Ahsoka shivered at fears touch.

"I'm warning you!" Ahsoka said igniting her saber now.

"There is no need for weapons such as that here " The same scratchy voice said from behind her again.

Ahsoka turned to find a very old, scruffy, dirty, poorly clothed Zabrakian male.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka said readying herself in case of an attack.

"First I must ask you to put that away.." he said waving his hand in the air de-activating her light saber.

Ahsoka was shocked, the only other time she had seen force powers like that was at Mortis.

"What, and who, are you?" Ahsoka asked, tilting her head in curiosity now.

The old Zabrak hobbled over to a tree stump and took a seat.

"I am no-one .or at least, now I am not " He said in an old feeble voice.

Ahsoka was unsure what to think. Could he be trusted? Was he Sage Ornate?

"I'm sorry to barge in, but I am looking for someone " Ahsoka said walking over to face him.

The Zabrakian man closed his eyes and began to stroke his beard,"You seek a jedi master "

Ahsoka was in even more shock now, this was obviously not your average Zabrak.

"Yes, do you know where he might be?" She asked sitting on a log across from the old man.

The man nodded slowly and said,"Yes yes, I do but he is no longer a jedi if you wish to seek training from him "

Ahsoka became discouraged at hearing this. Had she really made a wasted trip?

"I was sent by Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi to meet him here " Ahsoka said narrowing her brows.

The old mans eyes brightened up at hearing the name "Obi-wan Kenobi".

"Obi-wan Obi-wan that's a name I haven't heard in a long time ." The man said staring into the mud puddles.

"How do you know him?" Ahsoka asked.

"I served with him in my younger years .but that has been many years ago ." The Zabrak said looking up at her.

"Master Sage?" Ahsoka asked tilting her head and narrowing her eyes.

The old man looked up to her, staring her dead in the eyes.

"I am he " Sage said calmly as a tear came to his eye.

The naming of Obi-wan and calling of his name brought back many memories, some good, some bad.

Ahsoka had never seen a jedi master cry before besides Anakin who was only a jedi knight.

"I was told you could help me " Ahsoka said getting up and moving over to sit beside him.

"I am afraid you are too late ." Sage said standing to his feet making his way to the woods again.

"What!?" Ahsoka said standing as well.

"I am no-longer a teacher or a jedi for that matter.." he said as he turned his head slightly so he could see her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes you are! You just don't serve any more!" Ahsoka said making her way towards him.

Sage closed his eyes in deep thought before he spoke.

"Follow me " He said walking slowly into the forest.

Ahsoka hesitated at first but decided following him was better then staying in this horrid place.

"R7 watch the ship." She commanded him.

R7 beeped a positive response and watched as the two dis-appeared into the jungle.

* * *

Lux sat in the corner of his cell. The singing of a now crazy prisoner was beginning to sound good to him as he himself sat there beginning to go mad.

"Oyh! Knock it off! It's bad 'nough we have to go with only one meal a day!" another prisoner shouted across the cells.

"Don't do wrong you won't get caught!" The crazy old hag shouted back laughing uncontrollably.

Lux hated it here! The shouting of the other prisoners, the green slop known a food, wonderful dreams which turn out not to be real - All this was too overwhelming to him.

"I have to get out of here!" Lux said to himself.

Quickly looking around for something to pick the lock with, he saw a bone laying in the corner. He ran to it in high hopes that he could pick the lock like in all the stories.

He shoved his arm between the steel bars and began to wiggle the bone around in attempts to unlock the door.

"Aye! What do ye think yer doin?" Shouted another crazy old man.

"I'm not going to sit around waiting for my death! I would rather die trying to escape then die in this cell!" Lux shouted.

The crazy old man took a swig of wisky and fell over on his back as drunk as a jawa.

"Come on!" Lux said giving the bone one last good twist when all of a sudden the door made a snapping noise.

Lux gently pushed on the door. It slid open!

"Yes!" Lux shouted then immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

Lux looked down the hall to make sure the coast was clear. It was.

He quickly jogged down the hall when all of the other prisoners began to yell at him shouting,"Don't leave us! Get us out!"

Lux thought for a moment. If he went alone he would have a better chance of remaining unseen, but if he had the rest of the prisoners with him, they could swarm the base and capture Dooku - or so he thought.

"If I help you, you must swear to help me take Dooku's head!" Lux demanded walking down the hall looking into all the cells.

"We will!" shouted the old crazy man who had been singing earlier.

Lux thought for a minute and decided it would be best.

Unlocking all the cells, the prisoners gathered in a group trying to come up with a plan.

When all were released Lux climbed on top of a crate.

"Listen up!" He shouted just loud enough to be heard amongst the prisoners,"I helped you all, so you are all under my command! We will move in groups, group A, group, B and group C, group A will move first and take the east side, group B, will go down the middle while group C clears the right hall, understood?"

All the men looked at him in disbelief.

"You expect us to follow your orders! You are only a boy!" one man shouted.

"Yes but I have escaped Death Watch and Dooku and I believe I can do it again!" Lux responded.

"I think we should listen to him!" Another man said getting many agreements from the prisoners.

"Good, now lets move out!" Lux said and jumped off the crate.

* * *

**How was it? leave a review! thanks!**


	16. Force be With Us!

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 16! I know I just posted a chapter but I felt like I needed to post another due to the long wait last time! I personally don't like this one as much as the other but around the end it really picks up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Anakin laid tossing and turning on the very uncomfortable bed. He was having another nightmare. This one was unlike any other.

_Ahsoka stood before the jedi council without making a move. She seemed as though she were not even breathing for her chest's movement was faint._

_"Ahsoka Tano, padawan to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, you have been convicted of falling in love, and with a separatist at that, Is this true?" Mace asked in the most serious tone Anakin had ever heard him talk in._

_A tear rolled out of Ahsoka's eye and ran down her cheek,"Yes…"_

_"Love is forbidden to those who are part of the code, you are here by sentenced exile!" Mace said firmly._

_"To the Dagobah system you will go, live there you will, until learned your lesson you have." Yoda said in grief. Being the jedi high master, he loved all his students!_

_"Yes Master…." Ahsoka said as another tear ran down her face._

_"Do you have any last words?" Obi-wan asked._

_"No Master…" Ahsoka spoke in a soft voice._

_A tear caused his vision to become blurry as he watched this dramatic scene. He couldn't believe what he was seeing!_

_"Go…" Mace said as simple as possible._

_And Ahsoka bowed her heard and exited the chambers, tears running down her face._

Anakin stirred and instantly shot up in bed.

"NOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He was panting heavily and his garments were soaked with sweat. He had only been dreaming!

He threw his legs over the side of his bed and placed his face in the palms of his hands. What a nightmare he had just experienced.

Was this one going to come true just as the one of his mother had?

"I have to call her!" He said to himself as he jumped off his bed to get his comlink.

* * *

Ahsoka followed behind Sage closely, watching the woods. She was still uncertain wether or not he could be trusted.

Ahsoka was just about to open her mouth to ask how much farther when her comlink beeped.

"Ahsoka here!" She spoke into the comlink calmly.

"Snips!" Anakin said with a little bit more excitement then he had intended.

"Master? What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked narrowing her brows now.

"Um…nothing…I just, um…. wanted an update on your find Master Sage!" He lied!

Ahsoka knew that wasn't what he was really calling for,"Master are you ok?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" He lied again! Wow, twice in one conversation!

"Ok, because if you weren't really ok, you'd be lying, and we made an agreement not to lie to each other, remember?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin closed his eyes in regret, why had he made that promise?

"Ok look…. I had a nightmare, this one unlike any I have ever experienced before…" He began.

"Tell me about it, I might can be of some help!" Ahsoka said cheerfully now that she knew what was bothering him.

"Are you alone?" He asked.

"No, but I can be, one minute!" Ahsoka put her hand over the comlink so Anakin wouldn't hear her,"Master Sage, this is a personal call, I'll be back in a minute!"

"Take your time but beware of the many dangers Dagobha has to offer.." He said in his old feeble voice.

Ahsoka got chills at hearing him say that, but she didn't let it put her down!

She walked threw the trees and bushes a little ways and finally stopped thinking she had gone far enough.

"Ok, I'm alone, what were you saying?" Ahsoka asked.

"I dreamed that your were before the jedi council and…." He did not want to speak of what had happened.

"And?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"You were convicted of loving a traitor…They were referring to Lux…." He said in a sad voice.

Ahsoka's heart sunk! She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Most of the time when Anakin had a dream such as that they came true!

"Is this a joke?" She asked just to make sure he wasn't pulling her Lekku'.

"No, Snips, I'm afraid it's not…" He couldn't bare the thought of his padawan being sent into exile.

"What happened to me?" Ahsoka asked with a frown on her face.

"They sent you into exile to the Dagobah system…" And to think that she would have to live at Dagobah didn't make the matter any better.

Ahsoka tried her best not to cry but she couldn't stop the few tears that rolled out of her eyes.

"What did they do with Lux?" She asked through her sobs.

"I don't know…. I thought he was dead?" Anakin said curiously.

"Padme' has come to the conclusion that he may be alive!" Ahsoka said as a small amount of joy entered her heart again.

"How could this be?" Anakin asked narrowing his eyes,"He was present during the explosion."

"Padme' counted the amount of bodies and it equaled to the same amount of names listed for deaths!" Ahsoka said hoping that she made since.

"Well your boyfriend might be alive after all!" Anakin said trying to cheer them both up.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ahsoka snapped,"He's just my friend…."

"Whom you have an attraction to!" Anakin laughed.

"I told you don't like talking about relationships!" Ahsoka said in a playful snap this time.

"Well you can't keep from talking about it forever!" Anakin said smiling to himself.

"Yeah ok! Well, I have to go, Master Sage is waiting for me!" She said beginning to make her way back to him.

"Ok….. be safe…" He said in a serious tone.

"When aren't I?" Ahsoka said jokingly before she hung up.

Anakin smiled to himself after their conversation was over. She was so much like him! They had to be related some way some how!

"Who was that?" Sage asked when he saw her threw the bushes.

"It was my Master." Ahsoka said hoping he wouldn't ask what he said.

"Why do you wish for me not to ask what he had to say?" Sage said with his eyes closed.

Ahsoka screamed at herself inside, she had forgot how powerful he was with the force.

"He was only telling me to be careful!" Ahsoka said. She wasn't lying, he had told her that, she just wasn't telling him everything Anakin had told her.

"More to your conversation there was and some part of it has really shaken you!" Sage said staring her dead in the eyes.

"I believe what my Master tells me is for me and me alone!" She said in a more rude manner.

"Then why have you come here for balancing?" Sage said before turning and beginning to walk again.

Ahsoka couldn't believe how smart he was! She knew there was no getting by him, but why was he sent into exile?

* * *

Lux and his group waited as the elevator slowly made it's way to the top floor, they planned on clearing the building from top to bottom, one section at a time.

"Have you any experience in the field?" One of the prisoners asked him. The prisoner wore ragged clothing and had an eye patch on his left eye. He had obviously been through a lot.

"Besides escaping Death Watch under fire, no, I can't say I have!" Lux said slightly embarrassed.

"Then your in for a rude awakening!" The prisoner laughed.

Lux wasn't to fond of their making fun of him, but he tried his best to let it go.

"This is it!" Another prisoner yelled as the elevator came to a stop before the door opened.

All the men stood ready to charge, but when the door slid open, to their surprise not a single droid was anywhere to be found.

"Where are they?" The singing hag asked walking slowly down the hall.

"Perhaps they are in some kind of drill?" The one-eyed prisoner said.

"Then in that case, we had better find a weapons depo!" Lux said as he began to jog down the hall.

"Lets go!" The one-eyed prisoner shouted to the others.

Lux leaned up against the wall as he came to an intersection in the hall way. Slowly peaking around the corner, he once again saw nothing. He began to worry.

"Hold up! Somethings not right here…" He said taking another look down the hall,"You stay here, i'll take point!"

Lux tip-toed down the hall keeping a close eye on all corners of the ceiling in case of cameras.

He walked a little farther when he came up to a door. It had some sort of writing on it written in a language he didn't understand.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just go in…" He gently pressed the button hoping to find anything besides droids.

The door slid open and to his surprise he had selected the door that lead to the weapons depo!

"Jackpot!" He said to himself quietly.

He walked out of the room and looked down the hall and motioned for the rest of the prisoners to come.

When they reached the room, they too were in disbelief. Weapons were everywhere! Mini guns, rocket launchers, hand grenades, electro bombs, standard droid rifles - everything they needed to escape was in this room!

Lux opened a crate expecting to find more weapons, but instead he found body armor!

"Perfect!" He said happily sliding a bullet proof chest plate over his head and shoulders.

"Carry as much as you can hold, remember, we have to supply the other prisoners with weapons too!" The one-eyed prisoner reminded the other men.

Lux couldn't help but feel as though this particular prisoner had been in combat before, and not bounty hunter combat, but clone war combat.

"May I speak with you?" Lux asked pulling the one-eyed man aside from all the others.

"Sure!" The strange man replied.

"Have you ever fought in a war before? Possibly the Clone War?" Lux asked narrowing his brows.

The man laughed then responded," Yes as a matter of fact I have!"

"Might I asked who's command you served under?" Lux asked happy to know an experienced trooper was in their mists.

"I fought for the republic!" The man stood at attention throwing his hand in the air to salute,"Clone Commander Appo at your services sir!"

"Commander?" Lux questioned in awe.

"Yes sir, I am part of the 501st!" Appo said dropping his hand back to his side.

Lux felt better about their attempt of escaping now that he knew a clone commander would be fighting with him.

"Well, It's good to have you on our side!" Lux said jokingly holding his hand out for a hand shake.

Appo clasped Lux's hand firmly,"I think we have enough weapons, we should probably start to head back to the others!"

"I agree!" Lux said as he walked over to a chest.

Crawling on top of the chest he couldn't help but feel Commander Appo should be the one leading the men.

"Ok men, we should take the others their weaponry, does everyone have at least one extra weapon?" Lux asked looking at each and every man.

All of them seemed to have nodded a yes.

"Good , now let's move!" Lux said then hopped off the chest.

"I'll take point this time!" one of the prisoners spoke up.

Lux nodded his approval and watched as he made his way to the front of the group.

The prisoner checked both ways before rushing out off the small, cramped room.

"Clear!" He said in a hushed tone to all the men behind him.

Darting out of the room, he was blown off his feet loosing both his legs!

"It's the prisoners, their escaping!" Shouted a droid from the end of the hall.

How had the prisoner who had taken point not seen them!?

"Droids! Move!" Commander Appo commanded forcing all of the men out of the small room.

"Give me cover! I'm going for him!" Lux shouted as the men took cover behind ridges in the wall.

Lux ran to the legless man who was laying on the floor screamming in pain.

"Don't worry I got you!" Lux screamed in his face intending to keep him conscious.

Lux threw the mans arm around his neck and strained to lift him off the ground. Appo noticed Lux struggling to pick up the wounded man and rushed over to the two taking the mans other arm around his own neck.

"Fall back!" Lux shouted as he and Appo slowly made their way to the elevator.

"Commander, what is going on down there!?" Dooku asked frantically.

"It seems some of the prisoners have escaped and are attempting an attack!" The droid said over the loud blaster shots of battle.

"Do not let them escape!" Dooku said fiercely.

"Roger, roger!" The droid said ending the call.

"Get in the elevator!" Commander Appo called to the remaining men.

It was a tight fit but all the men were able to squeeze in!

"Come on stay awake Hien!" Shouted one of the prisoners.

"Is that his name? Hien?" Lux asked.

"Yes, he is my brother!" The man replied.

Lux couldn't bare the thought of this poor man loosing his brother. He was loosing a lot of blood but there was still a possibility they could save him!

When the door slid open revealing all the other prisoners, they instantly began handing out weapons.

"The droids have found us, they are coming! Give us cover while we mend this mans wounds!" Lux shouted to all the prisoners that had stayed behind.

Lux and Appo rushed the man into one of the last cells hoping that he would be some what safer there. They began to rap cloth around his stubs. Lux slapped the mans face just hard enough to keep him conscious.

"He's loosing to much blood!" Hien's brother shouted to them.

"Come on Hien stay with me!" Lux screamed in his face. Hien was as white as the snow on Carlac now. Chances of survival for him were slim.

"Here they come!" A prisoner down the hall screamed as the elevator opened revealing multiple droids.

"Lux go help the men! I got him!" Appo demanded.

"But!" Lux began before he was cut off.

"No, I'll take care of him! You go, now!" Appo screamed.

"Yes sir!" Lux responded trying to hold back his anger.

Lux ran out of the cell. He couldn't believe the mass amounts of droids that were bailing out of the elevator. Then, suddenly, an explosion was heard from inside one of the back cells.

Lux was panicking now! The droids had blown throw the walls and were coming in from behind and in front of them.

"Force be with us!" He shouted and then jumped for cover.

* * *

**How was it? This one was longer then most of my chapters I post! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	17. Are You There?

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 17! I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Their coming from behind!" One of the prisoners yelled turning at the sound of the explosion.

Lux was in shock! He hadn't expected them to blow a hole in their own building!

Appo noticed Lux was in a gaze and jumped for him just before a bullet could reach his chest.

"What are you doing!" Appo screamed in his face after hitting the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Lux screamed back getting off the floor to reenter the battle.

Their little team of prisoners was now decreased to half it's size. They had to do something, and Lux knew what!

"You with the rocket!" He yelled to a man hidden in one of the prison cells,"Come here, we are going to blow this wall!"

"Yes sir!" The prisoner said before running across the hall,"Which wall do you wish I fire at?"

Lux looked closely behind the droids and noticed something he hadn't noticed before.

"How many rockets do you have?" Lux asked quickly.

"Only three sir!" The man said.

"That will do! Fire one at the elevator and close off their transportation! Then fire at the wall behind these droids coming from the cells!" Lux yelled in heap of the battle.

"But sir, there is nothing but dirt and rock past that wall! We are under ground!" The man yelled in confusion as he loaded the first rocket.

"See that vent!" Lux asked waiting for a nod in return,"There is light coming threw it which must mean the outside world is just past that wall!"

The man smiled and laughed in dis-belief.

"You aren't as bad as I first thought, boy!" The man said before turning to destroy the elevator,"Make clear!"

Lux and the surrounding men placed their hands on their ears.

The man aimed through the rocket launchers sights and found a spacing between the droids just the right size for the rocket to fly through!

"Fire in the hole!" He warned and fired!

The rocket fit perfectly through the gap and destroyed the elevator with one hit!

"Good shot!" Lux said patting the mans back.

"Yes, but we aren't done yet!" He said turning and taking aim at the meeting of the back wall and roof.

Lux once again covered his ears and watched for daylight to break through.

"Fire in the hole!" The man warned and fired again.

This time the rocket didn't go all the way through for only a small crevice was made.

"Blast!" Lux said in frustration.

"Well have to use the last one!" The man said shoving the last missile into the launcher, but before he could lock onto his target, he was hit in his left shoulder.

"No!" Lux shouted ducking down beside him inspection his wound.

"Go on! You'll have to take the shot!" The man told Lux as he held his bleeding shoulder.

Lux hesitated before picking up the launcher.

"But I…"

"No, you have to do it, you are their leader!" The man said as his words began to fade.

"No!" Lux said shaking him, hoping he would wake up; but he was too late, he had already passed.

Anger arose in Lux at that moment. He was tired of watching his friends and loved ones die to the separatist. This didn't mean would join the Republic, although deep down inside, he knew he wanted to.

Lux snatched up the rocket launcher and took aim quickly.

"Fire in the hole!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and then fired.

The impact of the rocket launcher hitting his shoulder caused him to stumble backwards a little.

The rocket traveled directly into the crevice causing a large explosion. Smoke and dust made it hard to see in the already-dark prison cell.

"Come on, move!" Lux ordered the men when he caught the first sight of day light.

The men began to run forward taking cover every now and then to take out more droids.

Lux, on the other hand, ran into the cell where Appo was doctoring Hien.

"Come on, we have made an opening in the wall!" Lux said to Appo who had blood all over his dirty clothes.

"Give me a hand!" Appo said lifting Hien off the ground.

Lux rushed to catch Hien's other arm as they stumbled threw the cell doors.

The smoke had cleared slightly now and it became evident that the hole in the wall was big enough for them to escape through.

"Hurry before they send reinforcements!" Lux yelled as he picked up a blaster pistol to give the three cover.

The others moved in before Lux and Appo providing cover for them as they struggled to carry Hien's heavy body.

"Go! We'll cover you!" One of the prisoners said stepping behind Lux and Appo as they made their way through the hole.

When the last prisoner was out, Appo gave the last order,"Through your grenades! We must cover the hole!"

Two of the men who had been in front of them stepped back and threw two grenades each just outside the hole covering it with dirt from the explosion.

"Good now lets move!" Lux shouted as he and Appo slowly made their way to the forest.

"Where are we to hide! Surely they will send a patrol out for us!" One of the prisoners spoke up.

"We will keep moving! There has to be some sort of…something out there." Appo said watching closely.

"Shouldn't we make a temporary shelter until we can gather more supplies so we can capture a shuttle of some sort?" Lux asked hoping to have made a good idea.

"Its' not that easy." Appo said with a laugh behind his voice.

"But isn't it worth a try?" Lux asked looking at him over Hien's head.

"No, if we attempt and fail, then we will have accomplished nothing and I do not wish to loose any more men then we already have…" Appo said in a sincere voice.

Lux had not thought of that and hoped that the men didn't think of him as a careless boy once again.

* * *

Ahsoka followed closely behind Sage Ornate. The trip from her ship to his "house" was a long one!

"Master, how much farther is it?" Ahsoka asked narrowing her brows.

Sage smiled as he pulled back the vines revealing a large tree with a hut placed underneath it just off the edge of the swampy water. (This is the same hut yoda would live in many years later)

"This is it!" Sage said beginning to make his way to the door.

Ahsoka was in awe! She was slightly impressed!

"This is your home?" Ahsoka asked jogging to catch up with him.

"Yes, not as fancy as the Jedi Temple, but it is enough to keep me out of the rain!" Sage said with a very old sounding laugh.

Ahsoka felt sorry for the old man now. He had very little but was happy with what he had.

"The roof is still in maintenance so be careful not to bump your head!" Sage warned as he opened the door to his little home.

Now she was really impressed! Sure the roof was lower then the average roof, but then again, she wasn't the tallest togruta.

To the left was a little bed which was built into the wall and a chair which was beside it. To the right was a fire place where something sat over the flame cooking. And straight in front of them was a table looking piece of furniture which she thought was where he ate.

"How long have you been here?" Ahsoka asked as she ducked to fit in the small house.

"For many years, but I need not think of that, I have everything I need here and it is here that I will live and die with the force." Sage said leading her to a chair.

Ahsoka sat down slowly hoping she wouldn't break it.

"Master… Might I ask what you did that had you sent into exile?" Ahsoka asked with a sorrowful look on her face. She couldn't believe they would ban someone as nice as he.

"No!" He said in more of a yell,"no…the past is the past and there it shall forever stay…"

Ahsoka wished that everyone wouldn't keep secrets from her! She tried not to grow to upset for she knew Master Sage would sense her immediately.

"I under stand…" She finely said lowering her head.

Sage realized she was upset and wished he could tell her, but he was ashamed to have been banned for such a stupid thought.

"Now, if you have asked all your questions, I believe we should begin your training!" He said standing.

Ahsoka stood the same as he, only she had to duck.

"What is it you lack experience in, young one?" Sage asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ahsoka didn't want to admit her feelings for Lux but she knew that was the only way to become prepared when he did eventually pass on.

"I am having…. attractions…. strong ones…." She said nervously.

Sage closed his eyes attempting to read her mind threw the force.

"A love you have developed…" Sage said opening his eyes again.

_Blast!_ Ahsoka screamed at herself in her head,_ Why didn't I think to block my thoughts!_

"If that's how you want to put it…" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"There is no reason to fear me, I am no longer in contact with the jedi, what you tell to me stays with me and me only!" He said giving her a promising look.

Ahsoka smiled knowing she could trust him.

"He was reported dead when an explosion occurred, but know my close friend suspects other wise…. I was told I could not join the mission my master is on because Master Kenobi fears my emotions will become a distraction…" She said with the same anger towards Obi-wan rising in her veins.

"What do you believe?" Sage asked taking his seat again. He had permission to sit being as old as he was.

"I don't know…" She said frowning and dropping her head agin," My heart is telling me one thing while reality is telling me another…"

"Which do you normally follow?" Sage asked tilting his head in curiosity.

Ahsoka was stuck at that question. She normally followed her Master's guidance.

"I go with neither! My Master is usually there to guide me.." She said staring up to him for an answer.

Sage processed what all had been said.

" Do you have a mental connection to this boy?" Sage asked.

"How would I know?" Ahsoka asked tilting her head.

"Search your feelings… If this boy has became a main character in your life, you will feel him out." Sage said sitting back waiting for her answer.

Ahsoka nodded her head in understanding and sat down on the floor closing her eyes and crossing her legs over one another.

She went through the many force signatures and was in shock when she found Lux!

"Yes! I do have a connection with him!" Ahsoka responded happily jumping off the floor.

"You must be careful, love is a dangerous ground to trot on, if you become too attached, no matter what you say, you will eventually turn to evil…." Sage said frightening Ahsoka a little.

Ahsoka shuddered again as fear touched her once more.

"How will I be able to tell if he is still alive?" Ahsoka asked narrowing her brows again.

"Talk to him, just as you talk to your master, through the force bond!" Sage said standing and taking hold of both her shoulders.

"But Lux is not a force sensitive figure?" Ahsoka in a confused tone,"Can't only force sensitive beings communicate through a bond?"

"I guess there is only one way to find out!" Sage said smiling before taking his seat again.

Ahsoka took a deep breathe and sat on the floor again closing her eyes and crossing her legs.

_Here goes nothing_, she told herself.

"Lux are you there?"

* * *

**How was it!? Please review!**


	18. Battle

Lux and Appo stood in a stance facing each other. A fight was about to begin and the men knew it.

"You don't want to do this boy!" Appo said holding up his fists as the two began to circle.

"I might not have battle experience, but I do have fighting experience!" Lux said in a shout!

"Lux are you there?" Ahsoka's voice rang in his head.

"Ahsoka?" Lux asked aloud dropping his fists and narrowing his brows.

"Come on boy fight me!" Appo said beginning to walk towards him.

"Wait! I hear something!" Lux said holding up his hands in peace.

"Your a live! Your a live! I can't believe it!" Ahsoka shouted threw their bond and aloud as she jumped off the floor and began to run around the room forgetting Sage was there.

"Oh, my apologies Master, I grew overly excited…" Ahsoka said awkwardly before sitting down.

"It's okay, padawan, I shall forgive you this time!" Sage said smiling at her.

"Ahsoka, what's going on!? How are we talking to one another?" Lux said in a slightly louder tone.

"What are you talking about boy!" Appo said as the other men began to laughed at Lux.

Lux shot him a glare before he stomped away into the trees.

"Ahsoka, are you really there?" He asked in his regular voice now.

"Yes, Lux, this is real!" Ahsoka said cheerfully.

"How are we communicating?" Lux asked narrowing his brows to himself.

"Master Sage Ornate taught me how to contact key role people in my life." She replied before blushing after she realized what she had said.

Sage chuckled at her embarrassment.

"So I am a key role in your life?" Lux asked blushing himself.

"Of course! We are friends, all my friends play a big role in my life!" Ahsoka said trying to cover up her recent response.

Lux smiled at her awkwardness.

"Where are you? I will be there immediately to retrieve you!" Ahsoka said in a firm voice.

"Ahsoka, you make me sound like an item! I am fine, me along with the rest of the prisoners were able to escape! We have weapons!" Lux said pridefully.

"Wow, it sounds like you are really taking care of yourself!" Ahsoka said smiling,"Now where are you?"

"I…" Lux began when an explosion was heard in the distance.

"What was that!?" Ahsoka asked wide eyed.

"Duty calls!" Lux said before darting off to see what had happened.

"Lux!" Ahsoka screamed threw the bond,"He's not responding…"

"But he is alive?" Sage asked smiling at her already knowing the answer.

Ahsoka blushed again before replying,"Yes…"

"There is nothing to be embarrassed of, child! Your friend is alive, you should rejoice!" Sage said watching a smile grow on her face.

"Master, were you banned for love?" Ahsoka asked making another attempted at discovering his true reason for staying here.

"I guess you've waited long enough….please, sit…" Sage said directing his hand to the chair next to him.

Ahsoka narrowed her brows again and took a seat beside him.

"When I was young, and still part of the jedi order, I had reason to believe, senator Palpatine was a sith lord…" He said pausing as a tear watered his eye,"I contacted the jedi high council with my suspicion…my request for farther investigation was denied…."

He stopped placing a hand over his face. He was not crying for his act of foolishness.

"And?" Ahsoka asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I did as I wished… I disobeyed my direct orders…. I held senator Palpatine a hostage to my blade demanding he reveal his true identity.." Sage paused once more.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe someone as wise as he would do something that ridiculous.

"When the jedi found out about my acts… I was immediately sent into exhale…" Sage said staring her dead in the eyes,"I do not mourn for my foolishness…I morn for he is the great Sith lord…"

Ahsoka couldn't believe her… lekku… was she hearing what she thought she was hearing?

"How do you know this?" Ahsoka asked narrowing her brows again.

Sage took a deep breathe before responding. He leaned in right next to where Ahsoka's ears would be if she had any and said,"He told me…"

Ahsoka felt as if her jaw had hit the floor now.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream? My Master has dreams such as this all the time that he believes are real!" Ahsoka said becoming concerned of this mans mental health.

Sage shot her a look and said,"Child, if I know one thing, it is that I can tell superstition from reality.."

Ahsoka shuddered as fear tickled up her spine again. Dagobah seemed to bring nothing but fearing to her.

"I think we have trained enough for today…" Sage said as he arose from his chair and made his way to his bed,"You may put the two chairs together if you please, it won't be the most comfortable thing you've ever slept on but it's better then nothing"

Ahsoka felt uneasy about remaining in this man's presence, but she did as he said and joined the two chairs together coming up with a plan to leave when he was in a deep sleep.

"But he hasn't given me a lesson on becoming prepared to let go!" Ahsoka said to herself.

* * *

Lux ran back to where the other men had been to find them in a flat out battle. The droids had followed their foot prints in the moist dirt.

"What's going on here?" Lux shouted running over to Appo.

"Can't you tell!?" Appo said ducking behind cover just as a blast flew over his head.

"Listen!" One of the prisoners shouted to Lux.

Lux tried his best to make out any odd noises between the loud blasts from the battle.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"A tank!" The prisoner yelled back. And not a second later the blaring sound from the cannon of a separatist tank was heard.

The missile exploded just 20 feet away from Lux.

He struggled to his feet holding his head. His hearing was all blurry as well as his vision. The top layer of skin on his back had been penetrated by multiple tiny pieces of wood from the trees.

"Lux!" Appo yelled at him from behind a rock,"Get down!"

Lux was barely responsive but dropped to the ground when his hearing started to clear up.

Appo popped up from behind the rock giving Lux covering fire while he crawled to the rock Appo had taken cover behind.

"What are we going to do! We can't destroy a tank with only blaster rifles!" Lux shouted over all the noise.

"We'll have to enter through the top hatch and destroy the droids controlling the blasted thing!" Appo said running for the tank.

"Appo, wait!" Lux said before chasing after him.

Appo slid down to his side as he extended his leg kicking the droid's shin causing him to collapse to the ground. He jumped to his feet and turned swiftly taking aim shooting the two droids standing on the tanks sides.

Lux followed closely behind. Noticing he had not thought to pick up a weapon, he stooped down taking hold on one of the droids blasters.

Appo jumped on top of the tanks turret throwing the hatch up violently.

"Eat This!" He shouted to the droid firing the cannon before blasting his head off.

Lux hopped on the tank just as Appo had and forced the bottom hatch up roughly.

Taking aim, he quickly destroyed the droid piloting the tank.

"Good job, boy!" Appo said with a side smile as he crawled into the tanks turret.

A worried look casted itself across Lux's face.

"You expect me to drive this thing!?" Lux said throwing his hands to his sides.

"Come on, it's just like driving a speeder! Right makes you go right and left makes you go left!" Appo shouted before slamming the top shut.

Lux did not like this idea at all. He couldn't pilot a tank! But if he didn't get the tank moving soon he worried the droids would destroy it, keeping the rebels from using it!

"Blast!" He shouted loudly in frustration as he jumped into the cockpit.

Ahsoka began to stir as she opened one eye slowly. The fire was going and it was obvious something was cooking. The smell was extraordinary.

Ahsoka sat up rubbing her eyes. She felt as though she had slept a life time away!

"It is about time you wake up, child!" Sage said caring in some fire wood.

Ahsoka smiled as she threw her arms in the air and kicked her legs out in means of stretching.

"Did you have a pleasant sleep?" Sage asked gently placing a new log into the small flame.

"Yes, once I got to sleep!" Ahsoka said jokingly standing to her feet.

"We shall eat breakfast, then we will begin your lessons." Sage said watching the fire closely.

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka said nodding her head in a bow.

"Do take a seat, young one!" Sage said pulling a chair next to the fire for her.

Ahsoka lowered herself softly into the chair hoping her body weight wouldn't cause it to collapse.

"Master…" Ahsoka began slowly," I…"

She couldn't finish. She wanted to get off this horrid planet to set off on her adventure for Lux.

"Speak, child, don't be afraid!" Sage said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ahsoka hesitated before continuing,"I would like to ask your permission to set out to find Lux.."

"So Lux is his name?" Sage said closing his eyes. This was a hard decision for him to make, he hadn't come face to face with another civilized being in many, many years!

Ahsoka crossed her fingers behind her back. She was so nervous for some reason! She was sure Master Sage had noticed her shaking.

"You may go, but you must learn to rejoice when your friends and loved ones are united with the force and mourn as the deal with constant struggles in this life…" Sage said give her his most serious look.

"Yes, Master!" Ahsoka said nodding her head in a bow again.

"Then go." Sage said still sitting in his chair.

Ahsoka stood up calmly trying to hide her excitement. She turned and began to walk to the door but turned and ran back to Master Sage engulfing him in a hug.

"Thank you, Master…" Ahsoka said hugging him tightly. She felt so bad! He hadn't seen anyone in years and she had asked to leave!

"Go, child, your friend needs you!" He said smiling at her.

"Yes, Master!" She said as she released him.

She turned to the door slowly walking closer and closer to it. She couldn't resist turning to him one more time.

"Good bye…" She said as a single tear ran down her face.

"Good bye…" He said smiling at her greatly.

Ahsoka opened the door to the fog filled swamp and took her first step forward.

"May the force be with you… always…" Sage said softly as he watched her begin her way back to her ship.


	19. Things Are Brightening Up

**Heys guys! Welcome to chapter 19! We are one away from 20 chapters! and only 26 reviews away from 100! Holy smoking cow guys! I would have never thought this story would become as popular as it is! I know there are far more popular stories out there, but this is a big milestone for me here on ye ole ! I just wanted to take some time to say thank you, because I honestly do not say it far enough! Enjoy this chapter and lets see how close to 100 reviews we can get with this chapter!**

* * *

Ahsoka stumbled through the thick mud, she expected that a rain had pasted through last night after she went to sleep.

She could not explain why, but she was carrying a great amount of sorrow on her heart. She knew part of it was for Master Sage, she could not stand the thought of someone so kind and wise living in such a place as this!

She also believed part of her burden was fear for Lux's life. When she had last spoke with him, the last thing she could remember hearing was the sound of an explosion near by.

She tried her best to place her struggles behind her, but so much raced through her head, she found that quite hard to do.

Her ship finally came into view across one last mud puddle. R7 had stayed with the ship just incase any kind of creature decided to make Ahsoka's fighter it's new home.

R7 beeped happily at the site of Ahsoka. He had not come in contact with her since she left following Master Sage closely behind.

"Hi, R7, how was your night?" Ahsoka asked with her head lowered to the right slightly and her right hand holding her upper left arm.

R7 beeped a quick response that seemed to last forever, but Ahsoka wasn't really paying attention.

She jumped onto her ship before turning to get one last view of this wretched planet. She had this weird feeling inside. She felt as if now, she was more of a jedi then she ever was before.

She smiled to herself and crawled into her cockpit. She fastened her seatbelt and flipped a couple of switches and hit a few buttons and the ship slowly lifted off the ground.

"Good luck " Master Sage whispered to her through the force.

Ahsoka smiled one last time and sent the ship up into the air heading off to embrace her new life.

* * *

Padme' jolted half asleep as she began to rub her forehead. She had been up for over 24 hours watching security camera videos in high hopes to catch a glimpse of someone or something that could have done something with Lux.

She turned to look at her holo-projector. The explosion had not taken place yet.

"Nope, still nothing " She said cupping her face in her hands as she placed her elbows on her knees.

Suddenly blaster shots were heard from the holo-projector. Padme' threw her head up quickly. From what she saw it was obvious some form of battle was going on.

Padme' watched intently when suddenly she caught sight of something peculiar.

"Wait a minute.." She said focusing her eyes as she zoomed in on a small blotchy character hiding behind a speeder.

She could hardly believe what she was seeing. Cad Bane was the one who had set off the bomb and captured Lux!

"That fitly scum!" Padme' shouted aloud.

She instantly reached for her comlink. She couldn't let Ahsoka worry any longer then she already had.

Ahsoka was now out of the atmosphere and preparing her engines for light speed when her ships built in holo-projector beeped notifying her that she was getting a call.

"Ahsoka here!" She said as Padme's blue figure appeared before her.

"Ahsoka, I have good news!" Padme' said smiling largely.

Ahsoka raised the white eye mark above her left eye,"What is it?"

"I was watching security cameras from the hangar and saw something I would not have expected!" Padme' said cheerfully,"It seems that Cad Bane is Lux's captor!"

Ahsoka's eyes widened. Bane had kidnapped Lux? But why!?

"But that doesn't make sense!" Ahsoka said tilting her head to the side slightly,"Are you sure it was Cad Bane?"

"Yes! How many people do you know that where a hat half the size of their body?" Padme' said smiling again.

Things seemed to be brightening up as the days went on.

"I am on my way back to Coruscant now, I'll meet you at the landing platforms, where ever Lux is we will find him!" Ahsoka said narrowing her brows as she spoke with a firm voice.

Padme' only nodded in agreement, then vanished.

"R7, make the jump to light speed, get us to Coruscant as soon as possible!" Ahsoka said,"I'm going to contact Master Skywalker!"

Obi-wan and Anakin stood to the side watching as all the oxygen tanks were unloaded. By the time they had arrived, all fighting had come to a holt.

"These people have been through a lot." Anakin said crossing his arms.

"Yes, but it has made their ties with the Republic stronger." Obi-wan said turning to Anakin.

"I believe the area is secure, I shall notify Senator Amidala she may proceed with her arrival." Anakin said raising an arm to call her. But before he could press the activation button, his comlink began to beep.

"Skywalker here!" Anakin said in a strong voice.

"Master, I have some rather good news!" Ahsoka said happily.

Anakin shot Obi-wan a glance asking for some privacy. Obi-wan nodded his head in understanding and turned leaving to help the clones.

"What is it, Snips?" Anakin asked smiling to himself.

"I know what happened to Lux!" Ahsoka shouted.

Anakin's eyes enlarged,"Where is he?"

"Padme' was going through security camera recordings and discovered Cad Bane has kidnapped him!" Ahsoka said still in shock.

"What? Why would Cad Bane kidnap your boyfriend?" Anakin asked in a confused tone.

Ahsoka groaned,"He is not my boyfriend!"

Anakin laughed to himself,"I was only joking! What are your thoughts on this?"

Ahsoka narrowed her brows. She remembered Lux mentioning Dooku had placed a bounty on his head; perhaps Dooku had something to do with his capture.

"Dooku!" Ahsoka said firmly.

"Dooku?" Anakin asked crossing his arms.

"Lux had mentioned something about Dooku placing a bounty on his head! Bane was probably hired to kidnap Lux!" Ahsoka said as her ship entered hiper space.

"Sounds like you have a good grasp in things!" Anakin said smiling.

Ahsoka laughed," May I have your permission to rescue him?"

"Well, you have proven yourself worthy sooo .Sure go ahead!" Anakin said smiling.

"Thank you, Master! Now, I'm going to swing by Coruscant to pick up Padme' then she and I will take the Twilight to.."

"Wait, Padme' has to represent the Republic to the Polis Massian people to ensure peace!" Anakin said narrowing his brows.

"But she all ready agreed to join me on my adventure!" Ahsoka said in a rather upset voice.

"Sorry, Snips, but politics come before personal matters!" Anakin said feeling sorry for his padawan.

"Couldn't someone else attend? Like Senator ChuChi?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"That's something Padme' would have to decide, now, I have to go, I hope you find your man!" Anakin said smiling to himself again.

"He is not my man!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Yeah, sure!" Anakin said before hanging up.

Ahsoka was annoyed with her Master for making such jokes, but she over looked them being the good jedi she was.

She hit the buttons on the control panel in her jedi star fighter to recall Padme'. She had to clear things up.

"Padme' here!" She said into her comlink.

"Padme', Anakin just informed me that you were acquainting him on Polis Massa." Ahsoka told her.

"Polis Massa! Oh dear, I had totally forgotten about that! I'm sorry Ahsoka!" Padme' said becoming upset with herself.

"I understand " Ahsoka said in a displeased tone.

Padme' felt bad for having told Ahsoka she would help her find Lux. She quickly came up with an idea.

"I could possibly ask Senator Organa to take my place, I know he would get the job done right!" Padme' said firmly.

"Really? Thank you Padme'! So I will meet you at the landing platforms?" Ahsoka asked regaining her excitement.

"Yes, I will be waiting for you there, Padme' out!"

Padme' huffed nervously, she had made a commitment to both Ahsoka and Anakin! Hopefully Senator Organa would be able to take her place on Polis Massa.

* * *

Dooku sat at his chair, his elbows on his desk and his finger tips touching lightly. He had already been informed of the prison break. His hatred towards Lux was stronger now then ever before!

Dooku's holo-projector which was built into his desk began to beep and he immediately knew who it was.

Dooku stood and pushed his chair to the side before bowing on one knee.

"Yes, Master?" He asked in a almost nervous sounding voice.

"Have the jedi come for Senator Bonteri?" Sidious asked from under his dark robes.

"I am afraid not, it seems that the jedi are not as caring for the boy as they once were!" Dooku said in an attempt to cover his lie.

"This is very unusual ." Sidious said placing a hand on his chin,"Fine, illuminate him at once!"

Dooku smiled at hearing this,"Yes, Master!"

* * *

Padme' walked down the hall gracefully. She intended on speaking with Senator Organa face to face, she felt that would be more convincing.

When she finally reached his apartment, she hesitated before ringing the doorbell. Taking a deep breathe, she finally stretched out her arm and rang the bell.

A droid came to the door moments later.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The droid asked politely.

"I am Senator Amidala, I have come to speak with Senator Organa politically." Padme' said in her convincing voice.

But before the droid could reply Bail Organa came to the door himself.

"Who is at the door?" Organa said before seeing Padme'.

Bail moved in beside the droid surprised to see who had come for a visit,"Senator Amidala, what brings you here?"

"I have come to ask a favor of you, it is involving the crisis at Polis Massa " Padme' said crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Come in, I would be happy to help you to the best of my abilities!" Bail said placing a hand on her back as he led her to the living area.

Padme' took a seat on the couch across from Bail. The maiden droid entered the room carrying a silver platter. Two glasses of wine along with a little bowl of mints were placed on it neatly.

"Would you like a drink ma'am?" The droid asked holding the platter down at her level.

"Thank you!" She said taking the glass closest to her.

"Now, what was it you wished to talk to me about?" Bail began as he reached for the other glass.

"It seems a personal matter has occurred and I will be unable to attend peace negotiations with the people of Polis Massa. That said, I was hoping you could possibly take my place while I see to my other duties " She said shaking inside and out.

Bail placed his glass on the table between them. He was expecting her to ask that.

"Of course, but I will be unpleased if I make another wasted trip!" He said jokingly.

"Thank you, Bail!" Padme' said standing to give him a hug of gratitude,"I will repay you for this!"

"No need, you are like a sister to me! No payment is needed!" Bail said pulling away from her,"Now, I believe I should prepare for my awaiting journey!"

"Of course!" Padme' said nodding her head in agreement. Then with that, she turned to exit the room,"Thank you once again!"

"No problem!" Bail said with a smile.

Padme' exited the room and propped herself against the wall when the door slid shut behind her. She wiped the sweat off her forehead as she took a deep breathe. She pulled her wrist up to her mouth as she clicked the button to contact Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was leaned back in her seat patently waiting for Padme' to call her again when her comlink beeped it's alarm.

"Ahsoka here!" She said jumping up so that she was sitting up straight.

"Ahsoka, Bail agreed to host the peace negotiations while I attend you on your mission!" Padme' said happily as she began to walk down the hall again.

"Great! I am almost to Coruscant now, I will be flying by the jedi hangar to pick up the twilight, I will meet you shortly!" Ahsoka said firmly.

"Roger that, Commander!" Padme' said jokingly as she laughed.

Ahsoka laughed to herself before ending the call. She was finally going to have her friend back.

* * *

Lux struggled to pilot the separatist tank. He had never flown something like this before.

"Come on, boy! Pull your act together!" Appo said fiercely.

"I'm trying!" Lux said as he randomly pressed buttons and pulled switches.

The droids had diverted their fire from the prisoners to the tank, making things even harder for Lux.

"Come on! Is that all you got!" Appo shouted at the droids as he fired a single missile amongst the last of the droids.

The missile exploded destroying the remaining droids. The men still on the ground began to shout and cheer, rejoicing over their victory!

Lux pushed open the lower hatch of the tank. He stuck his head out first checking to see if the coast was clear before he jumped out.

Appo crawled out of the turret shouting just as the other men were. He jumped off the tank in front of Lux.

"Come on boy, celebrate!" Appo said extending his hand to help Lux out of the tank.

Lux smiled and grasped Appo's hand firmly.

"Now that we have this tank, perhaps we can steal a ship of some sort! We could hide inside the tank for cover until we get inside the hangar!" Lux said happily.

"That's a good plan, but how do you expect us all to fit?" Appo asked as he crossed his arms.

"We could take a small crew to take multiple ships and fly by and pick up the rest of them!" Lux said as he hopped down onto the ground.

Appo wasn't sure his plan would work.

"Security will be tight, they will most likely begin scanning every thing that comes in and goes out of that place!" Appo said stepping down onto the ground just as Lux had.

"Then I guess that's why we'll have to move fast!" Lux said smiling as he began brewing up a new plan.

"What do you have in mind?" Appo asked crossing his arms again.

"At night fall, we will take a small patrol back to the fortress, crawl over the wall and begin our attack from the inside out!" Lux said shoving his right fist into his left hand.

"It sounds risky.." Appo said placing a hand on his chin,"But I like it I will rally up a group of men, you gather weapons from the battle field."

"Got it!" Lux replied smiling. Things were beginning to brighten up!

* * *

**How was it? I tried my hardest on this chapter, it's not the longest chapter but as you can see, a lot goes on in this little time period! I want to say thanks again for leaving such kind reviews and for sticking with me all the way up to 20 chapters! But I am sad to say that this little mini series is almost over :( But who knows what the future may hold! I might even decided to do another Ahsoka and Lux story * hint hint* Any ways, please leave a review! Let's see how close to 100 we can get this chapter!**


	20. Growing Into A Young Women

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 20! Wow 20 long chapters, seems like just yesterday I was starting this story! But past behind us, I have come up with a little bit of a plot for a possible sequel to this story! I can't say much because I don't want to ruin the surprise ;) but any ways, spoilers for this story! Something will happen to Ahsoka and it will change Lux's life….**

* * *

Ahsoka's ship came to a slow stop as she exited the blue tunnel of stars known as hyper space. She was exhausted from her journey but she couldn't let her friend suffer any longer, she had to help him.

She flew down into the Coruscant atmosphere. The air was foggy and quite cold and she struggled to keep the viewing glass from fogging up, but she pressed forward until the jedi hangars were finally in view.

"Finally, home at last!" She said smiling to herself as she flew closer to the hangar.

She flew her jedi star fighter into the hangar slowly, she had a lot on her mind! She had to pick up the twilight, meet Padme at the landing platforms, and save Lux before anything else bad could happen to him.

She landed her ship in its designated area. She hopped out of her ship taking a deep breathe before catching a glimpse of a particular jedi master she was quite fond of.

"Little 'Soka! How are you doing today?" Plo Koon asked in a polite manner.

"Master Plo! It's good to see you!" She said bowing her head in respect,"I have just returned from a mission assigned by Master Kenobi!"

"Oh, how did things go?" Plo Koon asked as he crossed his arms and began to walk.

"Good I guess, I was only gone for two days, I'm not even sure that was considered a mission…" She said as she followed behind him.

"Oh? And why is that?" Plo Koon asked as he came to a halt.

Ahsoka froze in her steps. She trusted Master Plo, but she didn't want to admit she had been struggling with attachment! But he was like a father to her, surely he wouldn't snitch and tell the council. Could she tell him?

"I was out seeking advice from one of Master Kenobi's old friends…" She admitted hoping he wouldn't asked any further questions concerning the matter.

"Oh, it sounds like you have not had it easy the past couple days!" Plo Koon began,"But you are strong, young one! Not all trials will be easy, but all jedi face them, although not all pass, I have faith that you will!"

Ahsoka blushed slightly. She loved she and Master Plo's father-daughter talks. He always knew what to say to make things better.

"Thanks Master Plo, you always know what to say to cheer me up!" She said smiling at the tall masked man.

"Any time little 'Soka!" He said wishing he could return a smile.

"Now, I must be on my way, Senator Padme is awaiting my arrival at the landing platforms." Ahsoka said said beginning to make her way to the twilight.

"Then I need not hold you any longer!" Plo Koon said watching as the slender Togruta slowly walked to the old rusty ship.

"Good bye!" Ahsoka said waving happily at her orange jedi friend.

"Good bye, little 'Soka!" Plo Koon said as he returned the wave.

Ahsoka smiled one last time before turning to take view off the old scarp pile she and her master had stolen from the mercenary temple.

"Ahh, it's been a while since I've last seen you!" She said to the ship,"If only you could talk, oh the stories you could tell!"

She smiled to herself as she uncrossed her arms and walked up the ramp of the old bucket of bolts. Hopefully Padme had more patiences than Anakin.

She sat down in the pilot seat as she sighed heavily.

"Lets get started!" She said revving up the engines to the old space shuttle. She had to admit, now that Anakin had made a view minor adjustments to the engine, although ugly, the was ship wasn't as bad as before.

The ship was slowly lifted off the ground and angled towards the hangar door. Ahsoka took off across Coruscant to the landing platforms.

Padme stood patently waiting for Ahsoka. She had expected her to be late so she didn't arrive exactly on time either, but now she was starting to get worried.

"Even when I'm late as well, she still seems to always be later!" Padme said to herself as she crossed her arms.

But finally, the twilight came into view!

"It's about time!" Padme said exhaling heavily as she unfolded her arms and began to walk towards the ship.

Ahsoka noticed the look on Padme's face and could tell immediately that she was not happy. She must not be a happy sport either!

The ramp lowered to the ground slowly as Ahsoka made her way down. Padme stood in a pose that let Ahsoka know she was slightly irritated, but Ahsoka had an excuse this time, unlike all the other times she had been late.

"Where have you been?" Padme asked raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

Ahsoka raised her eyemarks as she placed both hands on her chest,"Your blaming this on me?"

Padme dropped her arms to her side,"Who else am I going to blame it on?"

Ahsoka turned her back on Padme as she crossed her arms and threw her nose in the air,"Before you go complaining , I'd like to say I ran into Master Plo in the hangar bay."

Ahsoka took a peak over her shoulder hoping she had put a dent in Padme's feelings for having over reacted. It worked.

Padme felt bad for having almost yelled at Ahsoka for her tardiness when it was something she could not have controlled,"Ahsoka, I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

"Next time, think before you speak!" She said smiling as she turned back to Padme.

Padme returned the smile quickly,"Well, arguments aside, lets go save your boyfriend!"

Ahsoka huffed intensively,"Do you and Master Skywalker plan to annoy me!? He is NOT my boyfriend!"

Padme laughed hardily,"Ahsoka, you know I'm only kidding! I under stand that you and Lux are only friends… for now…"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips,"Can we just get on with the mission?"

Padme smiled again,"Sure!"

Padme and Ahsoka walked up the ramp of the ship side by side. Padme could tell that where ever Ahsoka had been that it had changed her, but she couldn't seem to find what part of her had changed.

"What happened on your previous mission?" Padme asked narrowing her brows on the small Togruta.

Ahsoka stopped before turning to Padme,"First, I wouldn't really call it a mission, Master Kenobi only sent me to have a special training session with an old jedi friend of his."

"Ahsoka, you know what I mean, there's something different about you, but I can't seem to put my finger on it!" Padme said as she crossed her arms.

"Well…" Ahsoka began as she started to walk up the ramp again,"I feel it is my duty as a jedi, to follow the jedi code…even when it comes to relationships…"

Ahsoka stared down at the floor thinking of all the fun she and Lux could have if things could only work out, but after seeing the position Master Sage was in, she planned on sticking to the jedi code 100 percent!

"What?" Padme gasped,"But you and Lux are ment for each other! Can't you see that?"

Padme grasped Ahsoka by the shoulders staring her dead in the eyes. She didn't understand Ahsoka sometimes, but this time she really didn't. Even her Master had admitted that he thought they were ment to be together.

"Yes, but duty comes first, and it is my duty as a jedi to follow my commands as long as I live..." Ahsoka admitted lowering her head.

Padme realized now. Ahsoka was growing up! She was taking responsibility for her actions and doing what she knew must be done! She was now a young women!

"Ahsoka, you've grown up!" Padme said in a slightly sad tone. Just as Anakin had grown up, Ahsoka was now doing the same.

"No one stays a kid forever..." Ahsoka said as her lekku darkened in embarrassment. She had never had a talk like this before, and to her, it was weird! Padme was now like the mother she never had, and the mother she had always wanted!

Padme's eyes began to water up. Ahsoka was like the daughter she always wished she could have, but she and Anakin had agreed never to become parents for their secret would be revealed by the babies blood and DNA.

"Ahsoka, I am so proud of you!" Padme said taking her into a hug,"You aren't that little 14 year old, snippy girl that Anakin introduced me to on Naboo!"

Ahsoka began to get this weird sinking feeling in her stomach. She had only had a feeling like this once before when Master Kenobi turned up supposedly dead. But not only was her stomach falling in, but she found her eyes watering for some reason.

"Ahsoka, it's ok to cry.." Padme said wiping tears off of her own face.

"But I'm a jedi, jedi aren't suppose to show emotion…" She said stilling fighting tears.

"Put the code aside for now, you are a teenage girl growing into a young women, emotion is all you will experience in the next few years of your life!" Padme said smiling slightly.

"Gee, thanks for the heads up!" Ahsoka said rolling her eyes as a smile grew on her face.

"Now, lets get going, we have Lux to save!" Padme said smiling as she pulled away from Ahsoka.

"Yeah, we better save him before he upsets Dooku and gets himself killed!" Ahsoka said laughing.

The two walked into the control room and took their seats at the pilot and co-pilot seats as the ship lifted off the ground and made its way into space.

* * *

**Wow! Sorry for the wait guys! I have started another story with AhsokaTano141516 as well as a story I had to write for school, so I have been busy! Anyways, I thought it would be cool to make Padme a role model for Ahsoka this chapter, but not as padme, but as the mother Ahsoka never had. I don't know how you feel about that, but I thought it played out nicely! Please review!**


	21. Easy Lying

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 21! Sad to tell you this, but there are only going to be 2 maybe 3 tops until we finish this story :( I'm sorry! It's been really fun though! And like I said last time, you never know what may lie around the corner ;)**

**I would also like to say, I have come up with three titles and descriptions for my next story. Keep your eye out for spoilers on my profile!**

* * *

Lux sat on a log with Appo. Nothing was said and not a sound was heard besides the sound of the crackling fire. They were only an hour away from making their attack. Realizing most of them would not return, they made their last night a good one by celebrating with drinks and telling of their past adventures.

"What were you in for?" Appo asked Lux as he lifted his cup to his mouth to take a drink.

"I have become very good at upsetting Count Dooku and when I attempted to have him killed by hiring Death Watch to see threw with his assassination, unfortunately that did not make his perspective of me any better!"Lux said laughing as he took a drink.

Appo threw his head back in a laugh,"What is a boy like you doing making negotiations with Death Watch?"

Like Lux hadn't heard that one before. He took a deep breathe before explaining how Dooku had killed his Mother and how ever since, he had transitioned from being a Seperatist to something besides joining the Republic.

"Wow, it's sounds like you have a lot more experience then I first thought!" Appo said in a smile.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I will survive the upcoming battle…" Lux said focusing on the fire. He thought back to all that had happened in his life: meeting Ahsoka, the death of his Mother, having been captured by the droids as well as Death Watch; yes, a lot had happened in his short life.

"You will be surprised by the outcome of this mission if everything goes as planed!" Appo said slamming a hand on Lux's shoulder.

"Then let's hope nothing goes wrong then!" Lux said with a smile.

* * *

Ahsoka and Padme sat in silence as the stars flew past them. To Ahsoka things had become awkward since she and Padme's little talk back at the landing platforms. That was the first time anyone had seen her flat out cry before and to be honest, she was a little embarrassed of that!

"So what's the plan?" Padme asked as she turned to face Ahsoka.

"Well, I believe Lux is on Serenno considering he was in Count Dooku's prison cell." Ahsoka began as she closed her eyes hoping his location would become more clear with help from the force.

Ahsoka knew that if she were wrong, things would not turn out to bright from the two of them seeing that Serenno was Dooku's home planet. Ahsoka guested the planet would be crawling with droids and who knows what else. But if that's were Lux was, thats where she was heading.

"Ahsoka, if Lux isn't on Serenno, I fear things won't end with a 'happily ever after'," Padme said in grim voice.

"Yes, I know, but I am close to positive that is where he is… " Ahsoka replied as she flipped a few switches,"And I am willing to do anything to save a friend in need…"

"Then Serenno is where we are going!" Padme said narrowing her brows as she gave her approval by nodding.

* * *

"Ok men, this is it, our first attempt at getting off this God-forsaken planet!" Appo said pacing back and forth in front of the lined up men,"Our plan is to take a squad of 10 back into the Seperatist base and hijack a freighter of some sort! Senator Bonteri with fill you with the details!"

Appo backed away holding his hand out gesturing for Lux to stand front and center. Lux was a bit nervous, he had never done anything like this! What worried him most was the fear of having someone die under his command. Everyone could live but chances of that were very slim.

"Now, the droid base is constructed in such a way that it will be very difficult to move out of the trees before the guards spot us. Knowing that, we will be using supressed weapons to take out the guards before we execute our plan!" Lux said grasping his hands behind his back.

"Supressed weapons, Sir?" A prisoner named Hax questioned.

"We have discovered a way to lower the sound of a blaster making it barely audible!" Lux said to a now shocked Hax.

"How does it work?" another prisoner asked.

"I'll let Commander Appo fill you in on that!" Lux said gesturing his hand for Appo to stand front and center.

"You will attach this little black piece of tubing onto the barrel of your gun. The barrel is stuffed with a sound proof material that the blast of your rifle can not be heard through!" Appo said holding up the black cylinder.

"And your sure it will work?" Hax asked crossing his arms in disbelief.

"We wouldn't be telling you to use it if we knew it didn't work now would we?" Lux said raising an eye brow as he smiled at the very odd Hax.

"Now, we will be leaving in 15 minutes, Hax, Denji, Bonya`, Guanii, Rezno; you all will be in my squad!" Appo said standing with his hands behind his back.

The men jumped to attention as the shouted back in unison,"Yes sir!"

"Don, Seneu, Holda`, Tume`, and Jack; You will be with me!" Lux said standing in the same stance as Appo.

And once again the men snapped to attention and said,"Yes sir!"

"Good, now prepare your weapons, we will be leaving momentarily!" Lux said staring his men in dead in their eyes.

* * *

"Commander.." Dooku began as he appeared on the droids holo-projector,"I have a feeling that the rebels will soon be returning!'

"Roger that, sir, we are taking all the necessary precautions!" The droid said in his annoying mechanical voice.

"Make sure there are no week points in our walls! This base is their only hope of getting off this planet… alive…" Dooku said smiling at his lat word.

"Roger Roger!" The droid replied jumping to attention before Dooku's hologram disappeared,"Set Tanks at the entrance, nothing gets in or out!"

* * *

"How is your padawan? Was Master Sage able to help her?" Obi-wan asked Anakin as he crossed his arms.

"She seems to be doing better!" Anakin replied,"I don't know what Master Sage did but I think it worked!"

"He always knew how to cheer up those who were down and out!" Obi-wan said smiling at his former padawan.

"Where is she now?" Obi-wan asked as he stroked his beard.

"She and Padme are…" He didn't want to reveal she was going after Lux, he was after all a Seperatist,"Their having a girls day today!"

"Ahsoka? Spending girl time with Padme?" Obi-wan questioned.

"Yes, Padme said she would like to get Ahsoka away from the war for a while and show her how a true teenage girl lives their life." He lied. Lying to his Master had become quite easy considering he lied to him all the time.

Obi-wan looked confused. He knew Anakin was lying to him. Ahsoka was not the type of girl who would just run off and spend the day doing girlish things.

* * *

**Ok, so this one was short. But honestly, I am getting really tired of this story :( It was fun the first little bit, but now I'm starting to loose faith in it. I have, however, got the first chapter written for another story that I think will be pretty good, I haven't seen a story like this yet so hopefully it will be good! Any ways, please review and maybe we can make the ending the best chapter yet!**

**Check out my profile for info on my OC's and to read the first chapter in my new story entitled "Responsibility is a Must"**


	22. A Fire in His Eyes

**Ok, so I couldn't just drop this story! Mainly because I'm like 1 chapter away from finishing it! So here it is, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lux and his crew crouched in woods outside the separatist base. They had been watching and waiting for 10 minutes now waiting for right time to make a run for it. Lux watched as the spot lights spun in circles when all of a sudden their pattern came clear to him.

"Get ready, this is it!" Lux said turning to his men.

He looked back out at the spotlights as he raised a hand ready to give the order.

"Now!" He shouted as he threw his hand forward and began to run for the wall. The men followed closely behind him shaking nervously in fear that one of them would be seen.

They all softly placed their backs against the cold steel wall. Lux looked down the line of men. Everyone seemed to be accounted for.

"So far so good!" he whispered to himself as he stepped back and attached a grappling hook to the end of his blaster. The men caught on to his idea and did the same as he.

"Go!" Lux said in a silenced shout before they all began to be lifted off the ground and up to the top of the wall.

When he was back on his feet on top of the wall, he took his grappling hook off and reattached his silencer. Everything was going just fine for them, but how were things going for Appo on the other side of the facility.

Appo and his men sat on the edge of the woods watching the droids scan their lights across the ground. Appo wasn't going to play in the same sneaky way Lux was; no, he was going to take out the droids as he made his way!

After attaching his silencer he quickly took aim and locked onto one of the droids in the guard tower,"Left Tower, I'll take the one on the left, you take the one on the right!"

"Got it.." Hax replied in a whisper as he adjusted the zoom on his scope.

"3…2…1…" Appo and Hax fired in unison taking out the droids at the same time.

"Good, now the right tower, same way, I'll take the one on the right…" Appo said taking aim again.

"Why have unit 23446 and unit 65231stopped scanning their searchlights?" The droid asked.

"I don't know, maybe their having a malfunction!" The second droid replied in his mechanical voice.

"I'm going to check it out!" The droid replied taking his blaster with both hands.

"Uh oh, we got a problem…" Appo said watching threw his scope as the two droids split ways,"New plan, I'll take the one making his way to the other tower, you take out the one that is still in position…"

"Copy that, I have a visual…" Hax replied adjusting his zoom once again to get a better view.

"3…2…1…" Appo and Hax fired in unison again…except this time Appo only wounded his target by hitting him in the arm.

"Hey!" The droid shouted as he grabbed his arm.

"Blast!" Appo shouted in a lower voice.

"I got it!" Hax said as he jumped to his feet and took aim. The droid started running back to the tower but was stopped when a silent shot took off his head.

"Good shot, Hax!" Appo said slapping him on the back.

"Thanks, Commander!"Hax said with a side smile.

"Now, lets get moving, we still have a mission to complete!" Appo said as he made his way out of the trees.

"Well, here it is!" Ahsoka said as the ship exited hyperspace only to reveal the ugly planet known as Serreno.

"Why would Dooku want to live here? This planet is one of the ugliest planets I have ever seen!" Padme said in disgusted as they slowly came closer and closer to the atmosphere.

Ahsoka laughed lightly,"Then I take it you have never been to Mustafar!"

Padme returned the laugh before she replied,"No, but I hope to go there some time! I hear that the lava is so bright that if you walk beside it you will get a tan!"

"Haha crazy Human females and their tanning! I guess that is the advantage of having orange skin!" Ahsoka laughed again.

"Sir, a ship has just come out of hyperspace, it is not CIS…" The droid sitting at the scanning computers told his commander.

"Shoot it down! Nothing other CIS transports and droids are allowed here!" The droid commander replied.

"Rodger Rodger!" The droid said before he pressed a button activating the cannons outside.

"What is that!?" Jack asked as the ground began to shake.

Lux looked down to see the floor opening up underneath their feet.

"Jump!" Lux shouted as he dove off the top of the facility.

"You heard him!" Don shouted to the men before jumping just as Lux had. The men all exchanged looks but jumped as ordered.

Lux and his squad watched from the shadows as a large cannon rose out of the ground where they had just been standing. Lux' eyes widened at this horrific sight. The cannon had four barrels. Although they were not the longest barrels he had ever seen on a cannon they still looked intimidating!

"Are you locked on yet?" A droid asked the droid controlling the massive weapon.

"Almost…got it!" The droid replied as he watched his target on a screen in front of him.

"Fire!" The droid said as he threw his hand forward.

The droid fired the cannon releasing four missiles into the air.

"Incoming missiles! I guess Dooku doesn't want us showing up at his front door without an invitation!" Ahsoka said steering the ship to the right and then back to the left and then back to right. She had hoped this would knock the missiles off target, but then something out of the ordinary happened.

The missiles exploded before they ever got near their ship, but little did they know that their nightmare had just begun. The missiles exploded only to propel four smaller missiles from each rocket, but these missiles weren't your ordinary missiles, this missiles did not show up on the scanners!

"That was odd! It's like they self-destructed before they ment to!" Padme said narrowing her brows.

"I know…" Ahsoka said in curiosity when suddenly a sparkle caught her eye,"Blast!"

Ahsoka once again took the ship into a basic maneuver in attempts to dodge the on coming missiles.

"How did those rockets get past our scanners!?" Padme asked as she tightened her seat belt.

"Knowing the separatist, they probably came up with a new weapon!" Ahsoka said flying the ship in many different directions.

"What are they firing at?" Don asked as he watched the droids load four more shells into the large cannon.

Lux looked up in the sky when he caught sight of a ship, and a familiar ship at that!

"Ahsoka!" Lux said pointing at the ship that was flying in circles just over head.

"Don't start that junk again!" Seneu said as he came to the conclusion that the boy they were following was not all there in the head.

"I'm not crazy! Ahsoka is my friend! She has come to rescue me!" Lux said in a shout,"Come on we have to take out that cannon!"

Lux began to climb up the wall again. The men exchanged looks but only shrugged their shoulders and began to climb.

The ship jolted as a missile made a direct hit on their side engines.

"Blast, we're going down!" Ahsoka shouted as she flipped multiple switches in hopes of regaining control of the ship.

Lux made it to the top and instantly took aim.

"Look, it's one of the prisoners!" A droid shouted.

Lux blasted him to pieces and jumped to cover as the others began to fire at him. He was persistent to destroy this weapon!

"Hurry it up men, or there won't be any left for you to scrap!" Lux said as he began to shoot at the droids again.

"What was that!?" Denji asked before noticing the rockets that were flying threw the sky.

"It looks like Dooku has some unexpected guests!" Appo said before standing to his feet,"Come on, we'll use their destraction to our advantage!"

Appo ran to the wall of the facility and attached his grappling hook to his blaster. The others followed closely behind him and did the same by attaching their grappling hooks.

"Wait! What's that?" Appo asked when the sound of blasters filled his ear drums.

"Sounds like Commander Bonteri's been compromised!" Hax answered.

"Come on, lets go save his skin…again!" Appo said before he and his squad made their way up the wall.

"Look sir! Their over there!" Denji said pointing to the Eastern wall where Lux and his men were engaging the enemy.

"Split up, Guanii, Rezno, Bonya`; you three go around the Northern way! Hax and Denji, you two stay on my tail, we're going South!" Appo commanded.

The squad spilt up and were quickly in the mist of the battle. They had the droids trapped! Appo's squad was on either side of the droids making an attack from behind while Lux and His squad pushed forward.

"Watch your fire! Make sure not to hit any of Appo's men!" Jack shouted to the men in his team.

Ahsoka struggled but was unable to regain control of the ship, but not only were they going to crash, but they were going to crash right in the center of Dooku's fortress!

"Brace yourself!" Ahsoka said as she squinted her eyes shut.

Ahsoka was a little in shock when she felt something brush across her hand. She opened her eyes to find Padme holding out her hand for Ahsoka's. Ahsoka reached out and grabbed Padme's hand. They both slammed their eyes shut and the impact of their ship hitting the ground finally came into act.

"Ahsoka!" Lux shouted in anger as he pushed forward destroying every droid his eyes met.

"Lux stop! You won't make it!" Don said as he grasped Lux's shoulder in his hand.

"I don't care!" Lux shouted as he shook Don's hand off his shoulder.

"Lux! Have patients! If you run down their guns a blazing you'll only get yourself killed!" Don said grabbing his shoulder again.

"I have to save her!" Lux said as he attempted to move forward again but Don's grip on his shoulder kept him there.

"Who says you can't! You have to play smart and play for the better good, you can't risk everyones life just to save one! These men need you!" Don said staring Lux dead in the eye.

Lux panted heavily from his anger and hate. He hated the CIS, he hated Dooku, He hated the war! Why couldn't things go back to the way they use to be, with his Father and Mother both at his side helping him through all of his struggles!

"What would she do if she were in your position!?" Don asked him having to shout over the explosions of the battle.

"She would do what must be done…" Lux said lowering his head.

Don watched as Lux narrowed his brows, scrunched his nose and frowned intensely. Don was almost positive he saw a fire burning in his eyes.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I know that I had a pretty good time writing the last part! I wanted to make it like Anakin and Obi-wan in "Attack of the Clones" when Padme was thrown out of the gunship except make it where Ahsoka's life is at risk and it's Lux and Don instead of Anakin and Obi-wan! I hope you enjoyed, I think only one more chapter will finish this story**


	23. Battle Scars

**Hey Guys! Welcome to chapter 23! The last chapter! Yep, I said it, the last chapter and the longest chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, around the middle my writing gets kind of sloppy, but hey, cut me some slack, it's 3:34 as I'm typing this! Personally, the end is my favorite, and I think you can agree with me there! **

**** SPOILER ALERT ****

**I have come to the decision that I will try persistently to make a sequel! I can't say what the title will be or what the plot will be, but apparently a sequel is what the public wants and a sequel they will (hopefully) get!**

**** SPOILER ENDED ****

* * *

Ahsoka lifted her head off the ships dash. Her eyes were closed as she rubbed her head in hopes to free her body from the pain the crash had so generously given her. Why did things always seem to happen to her?

"Padme?" She called out as she slowly began to open her eyes. The room was dark from the black smoke rising off the fires that were burning in the engines. The separatists were getting some pretty advanced knowledge now-a-days.

"Ahsoka!" Padme called from across the room. The impact of the ship falling to the ground had caused her seat to detach itself from the floor sending her flying across the room.

Ahoka quickly began to fight her seat belt for freedom. She could not see Padme, but the Force told her that she was not in very good condition! When she finally was out of her jammed seat belt, she began to feel her way though the thick black smog.

"Padme, where are you!?" Ahsoka cried. She coughed heavily after straining to be heard over the crackling fire and the explosions out side from the battle.

"Over here, Ahsoka!" Padme called from the far corner of the room.

Using her Montrals, Ahsoka was quickly able to find Padme in all the ruble. The Force had told her right, Padme's condition was not good at all! Her head was bleed in multiple places, she had blood all over her legs from a giant piece of steel that lay resting on them. Her hair was charcoal black from the dirt and smoke that had been shaken up on impact. Ahsoka knew she would have a fun time getting herself out of this one!

"Don't…worry…Padme… I've…got you…" Ahsoka said beginning to drift off as oxygen slowly started to disappear in the now tiny and cramped room. Ahsoka dropped to the floor trying her best to stay conscious.

Lux and his men fought bravely in attempts to make their way to the fiery ship. Lux had gained a slight amount of control over his anger, but now his fear was getting the best of him. He was fighting his hardest to keep the whispers from death out of his head.

"Stay out of my head!" Lux screamed at the top of his lungs,"As long as I live, no harm will come to her!"

Appo and his squad were still pressing their attack from the rear as Lux and his men fiercely pushed forward. Ahsoka's ship was only meters away now.

"Give me cover, I'm making a run for it!" Lux shouted to Don who was now in awe.

"Are you crazy!? If you run out there, you'll only get yourself killed!" Don shouted back before firing his weapon again.

"Then I guess my life is in fates hands!" Lux responded before standing to his feet and darting out from behind his cover.

Lux observed the burning ship intently in hopes of finding a way in. The ships doc bay was completely destroyed by the explosion, after all, the ships engines were placed right next to it. His hope slowly began to fade away until his eye caught a hold of something. A hole. A small hole. When the engines exploded, the front half of them had been torn off the ship tearing a hole in the wall.

"Don't worry, I'm coming Ahsoka!" Lux shouted before darting into the burning ship.

Padme and Ahsoka lay side by side with their backs against the wall. To them, all hope _was _lost. Part of the roof had collapsed separating the control room and them from the rest of the ship. From what they could see, there was no way in or out!

"Ahsoka…" Padme said before a cough interrupted her,"If we die… I just wanted to tell you…. I am proud of you…"

Padme coughed deeply again. The smoke was growing thicker and thicker. All that remained in sight was each others dirt covered faces.

"I am soo…. proud of you…. and I know…. That Anakin is proud…. of you…. too…." Padme spoke in a very soft quiet voice. Her words trailed off as her eyes slowly shut and her head fell limp.

"Don't die…. on me now…. Padme…." Ahsoka said taking Padme's hand in her own hand.

The world slowly started to fade out and a bright white light was beginning to come clear. This was the end, she had done her duty as a jedi and now she was becoming one with the force. But before she was fully consumed in light, a loud crash of steel against steel was heard letting light and air into the caving room.

Lux scanned across the now tiny room multiple times before he finally caught sight of Ahsoka and Padme. Padme's leg was still covered with the big piece of steel that had fallen from the crash. Things did not look good.

"Ahsoka!" Lux called as he pushed forward going deeper into the room.

The white light Ahsoka had just entered slowly began to drift away and the sight of black smoke was visible again. Her vision was blurry from the smoke filling her eyes.

"Ahsoka!" Lux shouted placing his hands on her shoulders. She was almost gone and Lux knew it,"I have to get you two out of here!"

Lux stared over at Padme who looked to be already dead. His heart leaped when he saw her chest slowly rise as air filled her lungs again. He moved over to the crushed senator. He couldn't save one and leave the other, but to save them both he would have to free Padme's leg from the giant piece of steel.

He crouched down so that he was lifting with his legs. He strained but was unable to even budge the large, heavy piece of metal. He bent down for a second try but stopped when a loud popping sound was heard. The roof was about to give away.

"Lux…." Ahsoka said in a very weak and raspy voice,"Don't….worry… about…. us…. save… yourself…"

A tear filled Lux's eyes as he watched her head drop down again. He quickly bent over straining with all his might to lift the large piece of steel. But to no avail, it didn't move.

"Is this how we are to go!? Crushed and burned while our friends die on the battle field!?" Lux cried out in frustration.

But he wasn't finished yet. He would rather die trying then he would die complaining. When all seemed hopeless, the giant piece of metal began to move. Lux turned to his side to find Don straining with him.

"Don, what are you doing here!?" Lux cried out still holding the metal slab.

"I good soldier goes down with his captain!" Don said under his breath.

Lux smiled largely. Hope had once again entered his heart.

The two lifted with all their might, sure they were making progress but by the sounds the roof was now making, it looked like their time was up.

"Come on, we can still make it out alive!" Lux said lifting again.

"On three! one…. two…. three!" Don shouted.

As soon as the word three hit Lux's ear drum he strained with all his might to lift the slab one last time. Suddenly, a loud snap was heard. The slab had broken in half under the pressure and heat from the fire.

"Come, Let's get out of here!" Lux shouted as he swooped Ahsoka's limp body off the ground.

Don bent over and picked Padme up the same way Lux had done with Ahsoka. The two quickly made their way through the darkness. They were able to follow the hall way to a certain extent although not much remained of it. They came around the corner only to be greeted by day light.

"It's just over this big chunk of metal!" Don shouted over the crackling roof.

The chunk was very large and would not be easy to crawl up, especially when you had another person to carry up with you.

"You go first!" Don shouted gesturing his head for Lux to move.

Lux obeyed orders and slowly began to trudge his way up the steep incline. He finally made it out and was once again out under the now rising sun.

"Hurry!" Lux called to Don who was now making his way up the slop.

Suddenly, a very loud POP was heard. The roof had finally gave away. Don looked up to see the roof falling directly for him. He knew what had to be done. With all his strength he took Padme off his shoulder and threw her up the slop and out of the way just before the roof caved in on him.

"DON!" Lux cried as he witnessed the death of his close friend.

"Come on!" Jack shouted to Lux from across the battle field,"We'll provide covering fire!"

Lux discovered himself in another problem now. He had no-one to carry Padme. He had to carry them both by himself. He threw Ahsoka over his shoulder as he bent down to pick up Padme. Throwing her over his other shoulder, he strained to stand up.

He quickly took off across the battle field. Lasers flew all around him. He was over half way now, his heart was pounding and It felt as if his muscles were screaming at him for mercy. All was beginning to look good until a blast was fired hitting him in his lower leg.

Lux moaned in pain as he fell to the ground.

Jack watched as the three roughly hit the ground,"Covering fire!"

Jack darted out to where Lux, Ahsoka, and Padme all laid in a circle. He was in shocked to find how badly wounded the two females were.

"Come on, you can make it!" Jack shouted to Lux as he helped him off the ground.

Lux limped over to Ahsoka. The pain in his leg was ferocious. Luckily, with his adrenaline now working full speed, he was able to pick Ahsoka off the ground. He cradled her in his arms as he and Jack made their way to the rest of the men.

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding so hard that it felt as if someone was punching her repeatedly. Her vision was still blurry but she was able to make out who was holding her. Lux! Lux had been able to save her and was now holding her in a bridal style fashion. She closed her eyes trying to relax her body as she slowly fainted again from the pain.

Lux and Jack finally made it across the field and were now behind cover inspecting the girls wounds. Ahsoka seemed to be fine besides a few cuts and bruises. Padme, on the other hand, had a severe head injuring and as far as they could tell, her leg was only bruised badly.

"Come on, we still have a battle to win here!" Lux said beginning to stand to his feet.

"Wait, sir! You've been shot, why don't you sit here while we get the ship!" Jack suggested but to no avail Lux stood any ways.

Only a few droids were lefted now and to the men it looked like they had won the battle until a very familiar noise was heard. All firing stopped as everyone turned to find Dooku standing with his saber out and ready to strike.

"Dooku!" Lux said shooting him a glare.

"Lux Bonterri, I must say this is a very well organized attack you have made," Dooku began as he walked closer to the boy,"But not a very bold one!"

"Don't make me kill you!" Lux warned as Dooku approached him.

Jack stood in awe. Count Dooku, the infamous Sith Lord was standing before them with his saber out! He glanced down at the wounded girls when he was given a brilliant idea. He swooped down to pick up Ahsoka's light saber.

"Not a very wise choice of words…." Dooku said throwing his hand in the air preparing to take a swing for Lux's neck.

"Lux catch!" Jack shouted as he threw Ahsoka's saber in the air.

Lux immediately gazed up at the shiny cylinder that was coming his way. He reached up catching the jedi weapon one handed. He looked down at the hilt and quickly pressed the activation button.

"Wanting a fight are we? Well lets remember who you are dealing with!" Dooku said swinging his sword down to meet Ahsoka's blade.

"Maybe you should follow your own advice, Dooku!" Lux shouted as he quickly swung for Dooku's side.

Dooku calmly blocked all of Lux's attacks. Lux's way of fighting was a joke to Dooku. He had killed many jedi in his days so this was no challenge to him. Lux quickly swung the blade for Dooku's neck which was instantly blocked. Dooku extended his hand forcing lightning to flow from his finger tips. Lux moaned loudly.

"Now, the Bonterri name will end, never to return!" Dooku shouted with a laugh soon following.

Dooku shouted in pain when a single blast hit his hand causing his lightning strike to end.

"I don't think so!" Appo shouted, his arm extended with a pistol in hand.

"Fools, you can not defeat me!" Dooku shouted.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Appo responded as a large ship rose up from behind him.

Dooku glared at the clone commander. While Lux had Dooku occupied, Appo's men had maneuvered inside the base and captured a large freighter used for transporting rations and supplies.

The ship fired at Dooku but failed to hit him when he jumped into the air doing a back flip. The ship spun around as the back hatch opened. Appo sprinted and jumped across the gap between the ships ramp and the fortresses wall.

"Come on, get the girls!" Lux commanded Jack.

Lux bent over to pick up Ahsoka while Jack picked up Padme. They were finally going to go home.

"Hurry!" Appo shouted waving his hand in the air for them to come on.

Lux and Jack quickly made their way to the ship and jumped across. Dooku watched with hate in his eyes as the ship took off leaving him with a destroyed home filled with a bunch of broken droids.

Ahsoka began to wake up as the ship flew back to the rebel camp. She looked up at Lux who was staring out the window at all the passing trees. She smiled to herself as she nuzzled her head against his chest. This caught Lux off guard but he only smiled and leaned his head down against hers.

* * *

_Ahsoka's Journal Entry #62_

_It has been two weeks since I last saw Lux. Although our departure ended with Padme and I in the hospital, I know that some how, some way, we will meet again! If I could do it over again, I wouldn't change a thing!_

_I tell myself and those around me that attachment is no longer a struggle for me after my lesson with Master Sage, but deep down I know that if I were not a jedi, things would probably have ended on a more romantic note ;)_

"Ahsoka lets go! We are already late for our mission briefing!" Anakin called, sticking his head in the door way.

"Coming Master!" Ahsoka called back finishing the last sentence in her journal.

_Although things are no where near the way they use to be, I feel that things have finally taken a turn for the better!_

_ Ahsoka Tano_

* * *

**How was it! Did you like it! I honestly loved writing the ending! It ended in a way that I believe no one expected! I hope you have enjoyed our journey with Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme, and Lux in Relationships as well as Dreams and Schemes! I know I have had a lot of fun writing these. But sadly, the story is over :( but don't worry, there will be another! **

***Read again if you didn't catch the spoiler***

**Please Review!**


End file.
